The rabbit died
by shortsheet
Summary: At 15 Kat finds out she is pregnant. Her and Stretch start a very strange relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Kat knew she was in trouble as she climbed over the balcony railing to get into her room. The rose vines her father had put in the year before were starting to come in handy. It would be impossible to climb up that high without them.

It had been a little over two years since they had came to live at whipstaff. She was fifteen and was turning into a handful. Her father had been able to start back in practice again. Once he saw his wife was happy in heaven he was able to start his life over again.

She had fallen in love with boy named Chris a few months ago. The first time her father met him he banned her from seeing him.

He was a rebel to say the least. He was only seventeen and he already drank and smoked cigarettes. He didn't talk about his family much but Kat could tell it wasn't a good home. Something about him just called to her.

What is it about good girls wanting the bad guys?

She hadn't liked the idea of sneaking out to be with him but she didn't have much of a choice. Her father didn't like him and there was no way she was going to give him up. He would hold her in his arms for the longest time just kissing her. While their relationship was mostly physical she had convinced herself that Chris loved her very much.

Kat shook the thoughts from her head as she gazed at her bed. Well, her and Casper's bed. Casper was sleeping curled up at the foot of the bed. She had gotten used to sharing her room with Casper right away but sometimes she wished she had her own room. Sometimes a girl just needed to be on her own.

She sighed. Casper had no idea she was sneaking around with Chris. She knew he wouldn't like it. It would really hurt his feelings to know she was seeing someone and the lying would make him mad. She knew that Casper loved her. She loved him as well but there was only so far her relationship with Casper could go. She needed more.

"What you thinking about tuts?" came Stretch's voice.

That made Kat jump. Her eyes darted around the room looking for him. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed.

"Just waiting for you to come home," he said looking at what would be his fingernails.

"You knew I was gone?" she questioned in a scared voice.

"I've known what you were up to from the start," he said getting up from the chair.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" she asked.

"No," he said as he walked towards her. "I think it would kill the guy if he found out what his little kitten was up to."

Kat didn't say anything. She was frozen in terror. Did he know everything that had been going on?

"Oh yes kitty-kat," he said placing a hand on shoulder. "The first couple of times I noticed you were gone I followed you. I couldn't believe that perfect little Kat was acting out. If your father knew what you were doing with that boy it would kill him for sure."

Kat closed her eyes tight not wanting to look at him. If her father knew she had lost her virginity in the back seat of a car it would break his heart. She had always imagined that her first time would be more romantic than it was. She hadn't really wanted to do it but Chris really wanted her to do it.

"Don't worry," he said patting her shoulder. "I won't tell him. Though, I must warn. Secrets don't stay secrets very long. They always find a way of getting out."

When Kat opened her eyes again he was gone. She knew he was right but she wasn't ready to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Kat saw that stretch was going to keep his word. Her father didn't show any sign of knowing what she was up to. In fact, no one seemed to know. She thought that he would at least tell his brothers. Yet, it seemed he was keeping it a big secret. She didn't know why.

She guessed he was trying to keep it a secret as long as possible. Perhaps he knew it was eating Kat up inside. Maybe he just wanted to torture her.

Kat was supposed to be doing her homework but she couldn't focus. She was sitting at the kitchen table with the material for her essay spread out in front of her but she couldn't get anywhere with it.

Normally she would have dumped it for a few hours and went out to play with Casper. He had disappeared to the back yard to play ball until she was done. But the report was due the next day.

Her grades had began to slide off since she started seeing Chris secretly. If she failed this essay she would fail her history class. That would bring down her own GPA. Her father had dreams over her being a therapist and she couldn't do that if she didn't pick up her grades.

She looked up quickly when she heard the kitchen door open. Her father walked in and took a seat at the table.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course," Kat was forcing a smile. "Just having a bit of trouble with this project."

"Are you sure?" he asked putting a hand to her forehead. "You look sick."

It was partly true. She hadn't felt like herself lately. She guessed it was from the stress of her and Chris' relationship.

"You aren't warm," he said frowning. "But you are so pale."

"I think I'll go lie down," she said getting up from the table. "Maybe I'm getting a flu."

"I'll bring up some soup," he said smiling at her.

His kindness made her feel even sicker. How she lie to the man who loved her more than anything?

She made up the stairs to her room and plopped down on the bed. Her took her a second to realize she had plopped down on Casper.

"Hey," he said floating away from her. "Watch out."

"Sorry Casper," she said smiling at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at his friend in concern.

"I'm fine," she said. "Look I'm feeling sick and I think I'm going to turn in."

Casper nodding looking at the clock. It was only half past eight.

"Alright," he said giving her a hug and helping her into bed. "I'll get out of your hair."

Kat smiled at drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She only woke up once before midnight. Her father had come up the stairs and forced chicken soup to her.

Even though she had a date with Chris she had planned to sleep through it. Her body was so used to wake up at midnight that it did it anyway.

Kat yawned and climbed out of bed careful not to wake Casper up. She needed to see Chris and break it off with him. She knew she couldn't go on like this.

She had half a mind to ask Stretch to come with her. After all that would at least often her some protection. Chris could be a hard man. She decided that it was a better idea to do it on her own.

She slipped out of her room and down the vines. Chris and her always met at the train tracks not too far away from the house.

When she reached the tracks she wasn't surprised to see Chris there early. He was already in the backseat waiting for her. When he saw her he reached over the opened the door for her.

She got in and sat down next to him. She wasn't looking him in the eye. His hands was already reaching for the buttons on her blouse. Sex. She was starting to see that sex was the only thing that Chris wanted from her.

"No," she said brushing his hands away. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he asked looking confused.

"I can't do this anymore," Kat said as she felt tears burn at her eyes. "I want to break it off."

Chris brought a hand to her face as if to rub her cheek. Kat cried out when he suddenly slapped her. Suddenly she got the feeling they weren't alone in the car.

"I guess I heard you wrong," he said pinning her against the door. "Care to repeat that?"

Kat didn't know what to do. This boy could really hurt her. She knew he could. He hurt her during sex before and held her too tight a time or two.

"I...please Chris," she said making a move for the door handle.

He slapped again only harder. Tears came out of her and flowed down her face.

It was then that Kat chanced a look into the driver's seat. Stretch was sitting there looking at her. If he was there to help her why wasn't he doing anything? Perhaps he wanted to make sure she learned her lesson about this boy.

Chris didn't turn to follow her eyes. He took her head in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"You are going to have sex with me," he said. "We can do this the hard or easy way. Just relax. I'll be gentle baby."

Kat again looked at stretch while Chris was busy with her blouse. She looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew that if he didn't step in to help her she would be raped.

He nodded and reached forward to tap Chris on the shoulder.

"What the-," Chris said turning around.

The sight of the ghost in the car caused the tough teenager to lose his mind. He started screaming and jumped out of his own car. He ran off into the night.

Kat lowered her eyes as she fixed her blouse. The thought of Stretch seeing her with her top undone embarrassed her. She suddenly wondered if he had ever watched the two of them have sex. She pushed the idea out of her head.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" his voice came.

"Of course," she said still not looking at him. "Thank you."

When she did look up up she saw concern in those violet eyes. It was only there a moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" he snapped. "I couldn't believe you were dumb enough to come out here again."

"I was her to break it off with him," Kat explained still crying.

"You didn't have to come out here to do that," he said. "You knew that boy was nuts. What did you think he was going to do?"

Kat tried to speak but found herself unable to make words as her tears over came her. The concern returned to his eyes. He may have been an asshole but he wasn't completely without a heart.

"Stop that," he said a bit sharply. "That won't get you anywhere. You need to get home. That bastard could come back anytime."

Kat reached for the door knob and quietly opened the door. She turned her eyes again to stretch.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked.

The ghost didn't answer. He turned his head and looked out the window.

"Why did you help me?" she questioned. "I thought you hated me."

"Someone asked me to keep an eye on you," he said and without another word he was gone.

That surprised Kat. She shook her head and got out of the car slamming the door behind her.

The walk home was a long one. She hurt and she was confused. Her face was aching and she knew she'd have a bruise there tomorrow. There would be no way to hide it from the members of the house hold. She would have to come clean to her father even though she knew it would hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Harvey headed up the stairs carrying his daughter breakfast. She had been so sick the day before that he wanted to make sure she had something to eat.

He knocked on door. After a second Casper opened the door.

"Hi," the doc said nodding to him. "Is Kat up yet?"

"Yes," Casper said frowning. "She's been up since five throwing up. Plus she looks like she got into a fight. Her face is messed up."

"What?" James said as he walked into the room.

"I don't know what happened," Casper said sitting on the edge of the bed. "She'll hardly say a word to me."

The doc sat the breakfast down on the bedside table and waiting for Kat to emerge from the bathroom.

When she did her father gasp at the sight of her. Her face was bruised in two different places, her eyes were red from crying, and she looked as pale as death.

"Kat," he cried running to her. "What happened?"

"I've been lying to you," she cried. "I'm just a lair."

"Shh..." James said holding his daughter.

He led her to the bed and the two of them sat together. Casper looked on in horror at his best friend. He had never seen her in such a state.

"I've been seeing Chris for three months," she confessed. "I tried to break it off with last night. He started hitting me. Stretch saved me. I Don't know what I would have done without him. He's known about it for a while."

James anger to hear his daughter had gone against his ruling but she sounded so broken. What did stretch have to do with all this? Why had he followed her? He was grateful he had but he had questions for the ghost.

There was silence as Kat cried. Casper was angry. He had always thought of Kat as his girl. He always thought one day he would live again and he and kat would be married. She had been with someone else.

"What?" Casper asked in a shocked voice.

The two of them looked at Casper in surprise.

"Casper," she said. "You have to understand. I do love you but it's different with someone alive."

"I know how it's different," Casper said sadly. "I just...well...at least tell me you didn't...didn't..."

Casper couldn't say it. He couldn't stand the thought of his Kat being "with" another man. He knew he could never have sex with her, and they weren't really together, but he couldn't stand the thought of having sex with some loser guy.

The statement caught Dr. Harvey's attention as well. His arms tensed around his daughter. Kat didn't answer. She just began to wail. Casper didn't wait another moment. He zoomed out of the room leaving father and daughter alone.

"It's OK," her father said rocking her. "Kat it is going to be OK. You need rest."

"Are you angry?" Kat asked once her tears were under control.

"Of course I'm mad," he said. "But I think you've learned you lesson about lying. I had a good reason for not wanting that boy around and now you see why."

"Casper hates me," she whispered.

"He doesn't hate you," the doc said tucking his daughter into bed. "He just doesn't know how to handle the new information. Do you need to see a doctor Kat?"

"No," she said pulling the blanket up around her neck. "I just need rest."

Dr. Harvey left his daughter and drifted off. He needed to find Stretch. That ghost had some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso sat in the kitchen playing a game of poker. Stretch had a cigar in his mouth and was looking at his cards.

Dr. Harvey ran into the room.

"Did you know what she was doing?" He demanded of the tall ghost.

Stinkie and Fatso looked on in shock at the good doctor's outburst.

"She told you huh?" he asked re-arranging the cards in his hand.

"You knew that my daughter was sneaking around with that boy?" he demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Stretch didn't answer him. In a fit of anger he knocked the cards right out of his hands. He couldn't believe he had kept this from him. This caused Stretch to look up at him in surprise.

"It wouldn't have done any good," he said putting out his cigar. "Kat had to see what she was doing was wrong on her own."

Dr. Harvey felt his anger slowly draining from him. He knew the ghost was right. If he had just locked Kat up and punished her she would have just keep going to see him. In fact it would have re-enforced her need to deny him.

"You're right," he said taking a step back. "I"m sorry."

It wasn't like Stretch to think so deeply. Maybe their daily sessions were starting to help the ghost.

"Someone else gave me a little info on this subject," Stretch said and without another word left the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Stinkie asked.

"Kat got herself into some trouble," the doc explained. "But I think everything is going to be OK."

Stretch didn't know what to do or think as he flew to his bedroom. He slammed himself down on the bed. Why had he promised to keep an eye on her? She wasn't his responsibility. It would be the last promise he ever kept.

The rage was built up inside of him. He brought his fist to the wall above his bed and sent it into the wall. It made him feel a bit better.

"Uncle Stretch?" came Casper's small voice.

He turned to see his nephew sitting on Stinkie's bed.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"What is going on?" the little one asked. "Kat is over me and out there destroying herself."

That made Stretch chuckle a bit. He knew that Casper loved Kat with all his heart. He also knew this was harder on Casper because it was his first crush.

"I think she still loves you short sheet," he said moving to sit next to his nephew.

Whenever there was no one else around Casper actually got the feeling that his uncle loved him. Stretch just liked to his hide his soft side.

"Do you think we could play a board game or something?" Casper asked a bit carefully.

He didn't want to make him angry by asking. It was rare when him and his uncles sat down to do something together.

"Alright go get the stupid game," he said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."


	6. Chapter 6

The chapters are going to get a bit longer from this point on.

* * *

About an hour later Kat felt well enough to go to the kitchen and get something to eat.

Telling her father had made her feel a lot better. She knew he was angry but he was willing to forgive. Casper was angry as well. She had expected that. She just hoped she hadn't destroyed their relationship. Relationship? Didn't see mean friendship? She often wondered if she would be romantic with Casper if he was alive. She had kissed him once but she didn't know what it had meant.

Kat walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see all four ghost sitting at the table playing monopoly. The older ghost seemed ticked off. A quick glance at the board told her Casper was winning. She laughed.

"What are you laughing at fleshie?" Fatso asked.

"Nothing," she said walking over to the refrigerator.

She noticed that Casper wasn't looking at her. It was almost as if he was avoiding her eyes. That broke her heart.

"You guys want anything?" she asked holding up some pie left over from the night before.

In the blink of an eye Fatso had taken the pie and pushed it down. Casper didn't say a word to her. He kept her eyes on the game. Kat was getting ready to say something to her friend when the need to vomit over took again. She barley made it to the sink before she started throwing up again. Even though Casper was mad it hurt him to see his friend suffer. He got up from the table and walked over to her. He held her hair back as she hurled.

"Thank you," she said running water into the sink. "Tell Dad I'm going to school. I'm only a few hours late. I need to go."

Casper nodded and smiled at his friend. He watched her pick up her backpack and run out of the kitchen. He sighed and turned his attention back to his game. Half of his houses were gone and so was a bunch of his money. He narrowed his eyes at his uncles who just smiled.

* * *

Kat planned on going to school but she had to make another stop first. She needed to make sure of something before she could stop recovering from the relationship she had just left. She took the bus to the next town and walked into the first store she saw.

She knew people were staring at her bruised face but she didn't make eye contact with anyone. She walked back to the female section and bought a pregnancy test. She knew there wasn't a high chance of pregnancy. Chris and her had used protection most of the time.

She went up and paid for it without looking anyone in the eye. She didn't know anyone in this town so she wasn't worried about making the purchase. She took the bag and headed back to friendship. She would go to school, take the test in the bathroom, and when it came back negative she would go to class.

At least that was the plan.

Kat walked into the bathroom and locked her inside the stall. A few moments later she emerged. She stood by the sink waiting for the result to show. She didn't care if someone came in and saw her. All she wanted was to know the truth.

Of course someone did walk in. A girl Kat knew but wasn't friends with. Her name was Jessie. She wasn't the nicest girl in the word but she did like to help others. She liked Kat a lot but the two of them had never really been friends. Of course that was Kat's fought. She had always pushed away everyone.

"Kat," she said walking over. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you? I thought you weren't here today. Oh well. I heard that you were seeing Chris. What the heck happened to your face? What are you holding?"

Kat got a headache every time Jessie opened her mouth.

"Chris happened to my face," she explained wanting on the test.

"Oh my goodness," she said covering her mouth with her hand. "Have you been to the police? That jerk really should get put away for that. Is that a pregnancy test? Are you pregnant?"

"I'll know in a minute," Kat explained trying her best to ignore Jessie. She had too much on her mind.

Surprisingly Jessie waited in silence looking at the little window.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant. Kat dropped the test to floor and began to cry. She didn't know how she had any tears left.

"Come on," Jessie said hugging her would be friend. "We can go downstairs and see the nurse. Talking to her with make you feel before. She'll tell you what options you have. She'll help you tell you're father I'm sure."

Her father! That caused her to cry harder. There was no way she could tell her father about this. What would Casper say? He was angry enough over the fact she was seeing someone else. What would he say when he found out she was pregnant with Chris' baby? There was no way he would ever forgive her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I can't tell my dad. He'll freak out."

"Well," she said. "It's not like you can hide this forever. At the most you can hide it a couple of months. It's not like you can hide a baby."

A baby? Kat couldn't handle that thought. There was no way she was ready to take care of a baby. She picked up the pregnancy test and threw it in the trash. She wouldn't hide it forever. She knew she couldn't do that. But she would wait for a better time. She knew her father needed some time to cool down.

"Come on Jessie," she said smiling at her friend. "Let's go to class.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days things settled back to normal at whipstaff. She had refused to talk to Chris. He had tried to talk to her a school but she had ignored him. She didn't want to tell him about the baby. There was no way she was going to let him near it. His temper was too bad and she was scared he might hurt the baby. Part of her doubted he would even want to see the little one. She knew deep down that he was the type of person who would never be a good daddy.

Kat did everything to hide her pregnancy. She would sneak off to vomit. It had slowly down a lot and was mostly happening at night. She would sneak extra food in the middle of the night. She hadn't be caught or called out on it yet. She knew she could hide it until she started putting on weight. She was a little girl and she knew it would show before long. She also knew she needed to see a doctor about it. She knew a doctor needed to do test to make sure her and the baby were alright.

The baby.

It was still hard concept to grasp. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother at sixteen. She would be pregnant at her sixteenth birthday party. She had never imagined she would pregnant so young. She was going to be a mother soon. Every time she would start to think about she would push it out of mind.

Dear god what was she going to do. She knew she needed to tell someone. Keeping it a secret was killing her.

"Mom," she cried. "I wish you were here."

She was almost on the brink of tears when Casper floated in the room. She had been lying on her bed hiding from the rest of the house.

"How you doing Kat?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine Casper," she said smiling at him.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry," Casper said. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

"Oh," Kat said letting a tear slip out. "It's OK Casper. What I did was stupid."

The two of them sat for the longest time looking at each other. Kat didn't know why but she felt the strongest urge to tell Casper her secret. She felt he would be understanding and wouldn't tell anyone. She knew it would hurt him but he was going to find out sooner or later.

"I have a big secret," she said. "I want to tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," Casper said in a excited voice. It had been a long time since they had told each other secrets.

"I'm pregnant Casper," she said.

He frowned. He knew a little bit about sex and babies. When he was alive the adults never talked about it. He didn't learn the 'facts' until after his death. There are always sexual programs on TV and in the movies. He knew that meant Kat was going to have a baby.

"You're going to have a baby?" he questioned. "Chris got you pregnant?"

"Yes," she said. "I think I'm a month or two along. I can't tell though without going to a doctor."

"You need to tell your dad," Casper said shaking his head. "You have to."

"It'll break his heart," the teenage girl said closing her eyes. "He'll never forgive me."

"Of course he will," her friend said putting his hand on her shoulder. "He loves you Kat. I know that he'll be there for you. We all will be."

"Casper no," she said shaking her head. "Please don't tell him. I'll tell him sometime. I'm just waiting for the right time."

"There is no right time for this kind of thing," Casper urged. "You are going through something life changing. You need your Dad. I'm going to go look for something. You need some time to think."

Kat was going to ask him what he was looking for but she didn't have a chance. He was gone and she was left alone with her thoughts. It hurt her that he had zoomed out of the room so quickly after she told him. It made her feel like he was mad at her but he had been so understanding. She knew he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Kat knew Casey was right. She knew that telling her father was the only thing that was going to make her feel better. She knew her father would be mad but she also knew that he would support her. She needed to go to the doctor and she needed to start getting the house ready for the baby. She knew she couldn't do that without her father knowing.

After a hour of sitting in her room watching the setting sun she made up her mind. She knew that her father would be in the library going over the planes for his new book. He had learned a lot from his work with the ghost.

She knocked on the library door.

"Would you three leave me alone for five minutes?" he asked. "I'm trying to get something done."

"It's Kat," she said giggling slightly.

"Come in kitten," he said in a cheerful voice.

Kat pushed opened the door to find her father working away at the desk. She sat down on the couch in front of him.

"How are you darling?" he asked looking up at her.

Kat couldn't look him in the eye. Her hands were already starting to get clammy. She couldn't do that. She couldn't tell him.

"Kat," he said in a soft voice. "Whatever is wrong. You know you can tell me everything."

"Daddy," she said her voice breaking. "I think...no...I know..."

He raised an eyebrow silently waiting for her to finish. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Does this have something to do with you midnight snack raids and throwing up in the night?" he questioned.

"You knew about that?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course," he said getting up from his desk. "I remember your mother doing the same things. She was a little shy about telling me she was pregnant."

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a few moments. Neither spoke a word for a few minutes.

"I need your help Dad," she said finally pulling out of the embrace. "I'm in deep trouble...I am pregnant."

Her father stood up. He had known she was pregnant for a few days but hearing it from her was a bit different. He couldn't help but be slightly angry. Kat's whole life would change now. She would have to struggle with a kid and school. He knew that if he turned his back on her she would have to go through even more. He had to be there for her.

"Dad," she said in a soft tone.

The doctor walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "But I know that will do no good. You need me now. I'll make an appointment for you at the doctors for tomorrow."

"Thank you Dad," she said. "Well I guess I better go see what Casper is up. I promised I'd help with dinner."

Kat gave her father another hug and wondered off to find her best friend.

–

Casper had locked himself in the attic and was refusing the show her what he was up to. She hoped that he still wasn't angry with her. Kat had wondered off to cook dinner herself.

That had been the day before. Just as he promised her father set up an appointment to the doctors. He had come along and so had Casper. He had insisted on being there for Kat. It made her feel a lot better. She sat in the waiting room surrounded by pregnant women and women already with small children. A girl a little older than her was struggling to calm a new born. Despite the fact the baby was screaming she was still smiling as she rocked the child.

"I'm sorry," she said rocking the child. "He just won't stop. I don't think his formula is working with him."

Finally the child gave a burp and curled up against it's mother.

"Gives him gas," she said smiling and holding her baby.

The girl looked so happy and was so patient with the child. Would Kat be like that? She glanced at the chair Casper was sitting in. He was invisible but Kat knew he was there. Kat bit her lip and looked back at the now sleeping baby. She could never be that patient with a child. Suddenly she got up and rushed from the room. She heard her father call for her but she didn't stop.

She ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside. She began to cry as she looked at herself in the mirror. What had she done?

"Kat," came Casper voice.

She turned to see her friend looking at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No," she whispered.

Casper touched her arm in a caring way.

"I know you are scared," he said. "That is expected. But we are all here for you Kat."

"I know I have to face this," she said. "I know I have to go back in there and see the doctor."

With a smile Casper turned invisible once again and led her out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Kat was starting to get excited about the baby after the ultrasound. She was two months pregnant. The baby was due for December 15. The doctor warned her that she might be late because of the fact this was her first pregnancy. She also urged her to go into therapy due to her young age. Kat would be consider it for sure.

The doc had also written a note for her to give to her school. That way she could leave class anytime to go to bathroom. The need to vomit and pee could come at anytime.

Word of her pregnancy had spread like wildfire. It didn't take long for Chris to get word of it. She was walking out of the bathroom after barley getting there to throw up when she saw him.

"Kat," he said pinning her to a locker.

Kat's eyes darted around the hallway. Everyone was in the middle of classes and there was no sign of everyone. Her heart began to race.

"I heard you have something of mine," Chris said placing a hand on her stomach. "I am so sorry Kat."

"Leave me alone," she whispered shaking.

"Kat I love you," he said kissing her neck. "I want to be this kid's dad."

"No," she shoving at him. "Get away from me."

Chris grabbed a wrist in each hand and held them on either side of her head. He was hurting her. Tears built in the corner of her eyes. She knew if she screamed help would come running from every room but she really didn't want everyone in the school to see her like this.

He learned in and began to kiss. He was determined to make her listen. She kicked him hard and let out of a scream. She didn't mean to but he was hurting her and scaring her. As expected people came from all the rooms and soon there was a crowd of kids. A teacher pushed his way through.

"Let go of her," he said placing a hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris let go of her and stepped away knowing that he didn't a choice. He had squeezed Kat's wrist so hard there were already black marks on them.

"You," the teacher said taking Chris by the collar of his shirt. "To the principal. He'll deal with you. Kat I'll take you to the nurse."

Kat kept her eyes on the ground as her teacher led her through the crowded hallway. She could hear people whispering.

"Poor girl."

"How could he hurt a pregnant girl?"

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear?"

Kat was close to tears when the teacher got her to the nurse's office. Once he closed the door behind them he looked on at her in concern.

"Poor girl," he said looking at her wrist. "Mrs. Trent will fix you right up. Are you OK otherwise?"

She knew he was talking about the baby and trying to be delicate about it. She nodded. She felt fine.

"Alright, I'll call your Dad and tell him what happened," he said.

He walked over to the nurse's section of the office and explained to her what was going on. The woman looked shocked to hear the details. Things like this didn't happen very often in such a small town.

"Come here Dear," Mrs. Trent said after the teacher had left. "Have a seat."

Kat sat down and as the nurse looked over her.

"You look very tired," she said looking into Kat's eyes with a light. "Are you taking your vitamins the doctor gave you for the baby?"

Kat nodded. The thing tasted nasty but she was taking them.

"I think you need to take some time off from school," the nurse said. "You look terrible."

"But it's almost the end of the year," she said. "I'm already behind in my classes. If I take time off now I'll fail."

"I know school is important," she said. "But a week off would do you some good. You can still get your homework. Your heath is too important to put on back burner. I'll write out a note."

–

Kat's father had come to pick her up at once. He shocked to hear that Chris had jumped her at school. He thought for sure she would be safe at school. He knew Kat didn't to relax. She was working extra hard to catch up with her classes but she was making herself sick.

The two of them were riding home in the car not really saying anything to each other. The doc had no idea what to say to his daughter. He really was at a loss. She had no idea how to deal with her life and he wasn't sure what to tell her. He knew she was strong but he didn't want to see her push herself too hard.

"My baby isn't going to have a daddy," she said suddenly. "Is that really fair for the baby?"

"It isn't your fought Kitten," he said. "Chris is just a bad man. You have me, Casper, and hell I bet even the guys will help out."

Kat snorted at that last part.

"I think Casper wishes it was his," Kat said. "But he's only twelve in mind. He can't help."

"He's more mature than you think," Dr. Harvey said. "Maybe he will take over the Daddy position. Who knows."

Kat turned her head and looked at the window not knowing that things were going to turn out very different.


	10. Chapter 10

Casper was busying in the attic going through boxes and cleaning things up. He was getting together everything baby related. He had found everything from the quilts his mother had made to the family crib they had brought over from Ireland. He was determined to give this child everything it needed. He was going to prove that even at his mental age he could take care of that kid.

"What are you doing shortsheet?" a voice came.

Casper didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Stretch was about the only one who called him that. He kept his attention on the quilts he was folding. He would take them downstairs to be washed.

"Hi Uncle Stretch," he said simply.

He looked up to see his Uncle looming over him looking at the crib. He was smoking one of his cigars.

"I thought it would be nice to let Kat use some of our old stuff," he said dissembling the crib so that it could be moved down out of the attic.

"Well," he said blowing smoke in the air. "I guess this will be nice for you. It'll be like having a little cousin. I guess. You are always complaining about having no one to play with."

Play with?

"I don't think you get it," he said.

That caused Stretch to shake his head. He knew at once what he meant. His little nephew was going to play Daddy.

"How cute," he said. "You have no idea what you are getting into."

Casper was starting to struggle with the cribs pieces. He knew Stretch would help him if he asked but he wasn't going to. If he couldn't move crib pieces how was he going to take care of a baby.

"Look like you got a lot to do," he said putting out of his cigar. "You got to move all this downstairs to the nursery. You have to clean up that mess in there."

Casper knew Stretch was trying to say he wanted to help but there was no way he was just going to volunteer. He knew he would have to ask before the older ghost would help.

"Could you give me a hand?" Casper asked reluctantly. He didn't want the help but he knew he could use it.

"Yeah," he said. "I suppose. Maybe it'll get the doc off my back about always giving you are hard time. I'll get Stinkie and Fatso. Maybe I could talk them into leading a hand."

Casper smiled slightly as he Uncle left the room. He wished he knew why his Uncle always pretended to be so cold. Casper dumped out an almost empty box and began to put some of the small pieces of the crib in that. When he dumped out the box a newspaper clipping fell out. He almost didn't even notice it.

He picked up the small piece of paper and began to read. His mouth dropped open and he flew out of the room holding the paper tight in his hands.

–

Kat walked into the house and headed straight for her room. She needed to sleep. She wanted to fall flat on her bed and not wake up for a week. Her attention was diverted when she saw the three oldest ghost carrying piece of a crib into a room near the one she shared with Casper.

She followed in after them. She sneezed at soon as she entered the room. She saw at once it was a nursery that hadn't been used in a very long time. Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso were putting together a very old crib.

"A bit early isn't it?" she asked.

"Casper insisted," Stretch said making it sound as if he didn't want anything to do with it.

"Stupid thing," Stinkie said trying to get things lined up right.

Kat decided that it looked amusing and took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. It kicked up a bunch of dust but she didn't mind it. It was well worth it to watch them try to put it together. Kat thought the crib must have been an old family hand down. It looked like it was made of iron and looked very sturdy.

"If Casper insisted why isn't he helping?" Kat asked looking around.

She thought was sure Casper would be helping. He wasn't angry with her so she didn't understand where he was.

"I don't know," Stretch said. "Dammit. Where is that boy?"

Kat thought she should go looking for him. Perhaps he was getting something for the nursery that he needed help with. She would look in the attic. After all that was where she guessed everything was located. On passing the room her and Casper shared she heard soft crying. She froze. Was that Casper?

She opened the door to their bedroom and spotted Casper sitting on their bed. He was holding something in his hands and crying softly.

"Are you OK?" she asked walking over.

"Oh," he said holding back tears. "Hi Kat."

She noticed the paper clipping in his hands.

"What is it?" she asked holding out her hands.

"Here," he said and handed it to her.

Kat looked down at the paper. It had to be bad to make Casper cry.

**TRAGIC DEATH STRIKES MCFADDEN FAMILY December 6th  
**

**Oran McFadden (23) was escorting his sister in law Tara McFadden (35) home from a church dinner last Sunday night. When neither returned home Jonathan Thomas informed police that his wife and brother were missing. Their bodies were discovered this morning. They had chosen to walk down a calm country road and were mugged and murdered between the hours of ten pm and two am. No suspects have been found.**

**They are survived by **

**Jonathan Thomas McFadden(28)**

**Logan McFadden (20)**

**Aiden McFadden (18)**

**Casper McFadden (2)**

"Oh my god," Kat said looking at the paper. "That must be why you don't remember much about your mother. She died when you were little."

She sighed looking down at the clipping when Casper said nothing. She couldn't help wonder which one was which of the brothers. Had all of the trio died traumatic deaths?

"I'm sorry Casper," she said looking at her friend.

Casper still wasn't saying much. When Kat handed him back the clipping he slipping it into the bedside dresser.

"I bet she is heaven with my mother," Kat said trying to cheer up Casper. "After all if she was ghost wouldn't she be here?"

"I guess so," he said smiling slightly. "I just hope she is happy. I wish I had got a chance to really know her."

"Maybe we could talk to you uncles," she suggested. "Maybe they remember something about her and her death."

"Those three?" he asked with a snort. "I bet they don't remember anything about their own lives. The way they talk you would think they were born ghost. They hate the living."

"Well," she said smiling. "If you want some amusement lets go watch them in the nursery. It funny as hell to watch them putting together the baby stuff."

Casper laughed hard as he got up and followed Kat out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks passed without event. Kat was doing better in her classes but she was still going to have to go to summer school to make up for what she had missed. Chris was expelled for his act of 'aggravated violence towards a student'. Her father was being understanding but she could tell the pregnancy really bothered him. The more weight she gained the more she could see it in his face. She could see the disappointment even though he tried to hide it.

The nursery was starting to take shape. The ghosts had supplied most of the furniture. Casper and her had finally made up. Casper seemed to except what Kat had done. In side he had struggled with it.

Over the last few weeks Kat had no idea how Casper would treat the baby. At first she thought it would think of it as a little brother or sister. She got her answer in the middle of the night at end of June. It was hot and she was sleeping in a light night gown and only had a light sheet covered her. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to sleep.

She heard Casper leave the room and return a few minutes later. He was in the habit of drinking water at night during the heat. She was almost asleep when she felt a hand on her stomach. The cold of it told her it was a ghost. She of course knew it was Casper. He was the only one of them that would touch her.

"Hi there little guy," he whispered. "I hope you are girl. We have too many boys here already."

Kat was laughing inside. She never understood why people talked to a pregnant woman's stomach.

"You're Father isn't around darling," he said still rubbing her tummy. "You need a daddy though. I want to be your Daddy and I'm going to do my best."

That caused Kat to open her eyes and look up at Casper. He jumped back in shock.

"Casper," she said sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Kat," he said smiling at her. "I was just..."

"I heard you," Kat sighed. "Look I know you like the baby very much. I know you've done a lot. I love all the gifts you've given me. It's just...there is no way you can be the baby's father."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"You are child," she said. "You act like a child. You are one in soul. You just can't handle it."

That angered Casper. He was sick of being treated like a child. It took a lot to set off his temper but Kat was pushing it. He lay down next to her and kissed her. She gasp in surprise. It felt so strange and cold. His hands were on her.

"Please Kat," he begged. "Let me show you that I'm grown."

Kat moaned at the sensation. It was like someone was slowly moving an ice cube along her skin.

"No!" she cried suddenly trying to move away. "This isn't right Casper."

He didn't move away from her. Kat twisted away and kicked. Her foot knocked down the lamp off her beside table and knocked it to the floor. The crash yanked Casper out of his mood. He looked down at Kat.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just so angry. I love you Kat and all I want to finally grow up and have a family."

"What the hell is going on here?" Came Stretch's voice.

He floated into the room and looked from Casper to Kat. He then noticed the broken lamp on the floor. Casper was looking at Kat with a pleading look. She knew he was begging her not to tell his uncle what he had done.

Kat didn't know what to do. She knew Casper wasn't in his right state of mind but she also knew it wasn't right to lie about it. She was almost ready to explain it when Casper beat her to it.

"I stepped over the line," he explained floating away towards the door. "I'm sorry. I'll sleep somewhere else."

Stretch looked on in shock as Casper floated away. Had he heard him right?

"Casper made advances?" Stretch asked.

Kat was surprised that Stretch said it so delicately. She guessed it was because of the time era he had grown up in.

"You could say that," Kat said covering herself up with the sheet again.

"That boy is going to get it," he growled heading for the door.

"No," Kat cried. "Please don't. I've put him through too much."

"What have you put him through?" Stretch asked.

"I guess I've been leading him on for years," she said looking out the balcony windows.

"Well it wasn't right still," he said. "He'll still be punished."

"Who told you to keep an eye on me?" Kat asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked surprised by the question.

"The night you saved me from Chris you said that you promised someone you'd keep an eye on me," Kat explained. "Who was it and why?"

She was grateful to Stretch. If it hadn't been for him she could have really gotten hurt. Without a word Stretch sat down on the bed.

"I just wish I knew who it was," she said. "Whoever it was had a really good idea and they asked the right person."

That statement surprised stretch. He turned to look at her. Without a word he patted her leg, got up from the bed, and walked from the room. It left Kat in a state of confusion. For some reason she felt pulled to stretch. His sudden kindness and concern for her warmed her heart. Even though he hide his kind heart Kat could see it was there. Even though he still picked on her and teased her she could tell it was a front.

Somewhere deep down she was starting to fall in love with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kat awoke late the next morning. She was grateful it was Saturday. If it had been a school day she would have skipped. She had so much on her mind. She was rubbing her eyes when she heard a voice at the door.

"You up yet?" Stretch asked.

"Yea," she looked at the clock. She was surprised to see it was nearly noon. "I'm up."

"Lunch is on," was all he said.

She didn't hear his voice again. She pushed back the sheets and started to get dressed. Her pants were starting to get tight. She knew it was time to ask her dad to take her shopping. She needed new clothes.

Casper. She bit her lip thinking about Casper. She hoped Stretch hadn't been too hard on him. She really liked him and didn't want to see his feelings hurt. She knew the youngest ghost was just going through a hard time.

She walked down stairs to the kitchen. She expected to see Casper cooking up lunch. To her surprise Casper wasn't anywhere in the kitchen. Her father, Stinkie, and Fatso sat at the table talking. Stretch was standing at the stove stirring a large pot. She had never seen him cook.

"Where's Casper?" she asked sitting down.

"Can't find the little glowworm," Fatso asked shaking his head. "Can't imagine what got into him."

"Not like him to take off," Stinkie said.

"All done," was all Stretch said spooning out soup for everyone.

Kat looked at it carefully. It was some kind of homemade chicken soup. She took a few spoonful carefully. It tasted wonderful. She quickly began to eat it. The trio, who normally only ate junk food dug in. Except for Stretch. He was just pushing his spoon around the bowl.

She was not the only one who noticed. Her father was looking at him with questioning eyes. He looked like he ready to say something. Kat, knowing the ghost was in no mood to be bothered, spoke up.

"I need new clothes Dad," she said. "These aren't fitting anymore."

Kat could tell the news bothered her father. He was accepting of the pregnant but it still bothered him in way. It was just hard to deal with it.

"I guess I could go by myself," she said more to herself than anyone else.

"I'm sorry," he father said looking at her. "Of course I'll take you. It'll be fun."

Kat smiling slightly and went back to her lunch.

–

Dr. Harvey promised Kat he would take her shopping the next morning bright and early. Kat hated shopping but knew it had to be done. After lunch she had took to looking for Casper. She was going to ask Stretch if he had already confronted Casper but she couldn't get a chance to talk to him alone. He was almost always with his brothers.

Kat looked in the all the places Casper might be. She checked their room, the library, the lab etc. He was no where to be found. Before long she gave up and drifted to the nursery. She turned on the light and looked around the room. It was really very nice.

The crib was pushed up against the far wall in front of the windows. A few old stuffed animals were in the crib. An old quilt was draped over the top of the iron bars. There was only one dresser and no changing table. A lone rocking chair was near the crib. Something things would need to be bought but it looked very inviting.

She sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock slowly. She imagined that she was still there rocking an infant. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the sounds. The coos and cries.

"Kat," came Casper voice.

"Hi," she said not opening her eyes.

"Are you OK?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said opening her eyes.

Casper was sitting on the floor next to the crib. He wasn't looking at her. The boy ghost looked broken.

"Was Stretch hard on you?" Kat questioned.

"I haven't seen him yet," he said with a sigh. "I've been hiding since last night."

"Well that isn't going to do any good," she said. "You can't hide forever."

"I'm scared," he said. "You've never seen him really angry."

Kat got up from the rocking chair and walked over to Casper. She keeled down next to him. He turned his head away from her.

"Come on Casper," She said. "I know everything is going to be alright. What if I talk to him first? Then will you come out?"

"Maybe," he said. "If he isn't going to go crazy on me."

Kat stood up and headed out of the room without a word. She would find Stretch and have a word with him.

–

It didn't take much time to find the trio. They were in an upstairs sitting room playing darts. Fatso and Stinkie seemed to be playing for fun. Stretch was throwing them with unneeded force.

"What's wrong with you?" Fatso asked taking his turn.

"Nothing," he said with a snort.

Even though his brothers could tell something was bothering him they decided not to push the issue. Kat stood at the door watching them play until they noticed her.

"What?" Stinkie asked. "You need something?"

"I need to talk to Stretch," she explained.

"Well go ahead," he said chucking a dart.

"Alone," she said simply.

Stretch didn't look at her. He just waved his hands at his brothers. They started to argue but he let out a light growl. They didn't waste anytime getting out of the room.

"What is it?" he asked turning his eyes on her eye.

Kat was taken back. It wasn't often she looked into those eyes. Violet eyes were so rare. She had never seen them on someone before she met Stretch.

"Yes?" Stretch questioned.

"Look," she said. "I found Casper bur he is too scared to come out."

"He should be," Stretch said returning to his game. "I know he was taught better than that."

"I know," Kat said as he retrieved the darts and started again. "He's just upset. I think it has something to do with newspaper he found. It was about his mother's death."

To her surprise the ghost blew up at that. He slammed the darts he was holding down onto the floor. He turned on Kat.

"He needs to leave the past alone," he warned. "It'll only bring pain."

"How do you know that?" She said. "Maybe learning about this life will help him. He really wants to know. Unless...do you remember what happened? What was going on the night his mother died? Why don't you want Casper to know?"

Stretch started waking towards her. Kat found herself backing up. She didn't stop until she found herself against the wall of the room. Stretch was looking her in the eye. She found herself unable to look into those eyes. She turned her head.

He took a hand gently placed a finger on Kat's chin. He turned her head without force so that they were looking eye to eye. Without a word they kissed. It was a simple quick kiss. It was just enough to tease Kat. She groaned and moved closer when he moved away.

"Don't let Casper dig too deeply into the past," he said. "Don't worry about his punishment. I won't be too rough."

"Kiss me," she said putting her arms around his neck.

"No," he said removing her arms from his neck. "Soon. I have to deal with Casper."

Kat didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say as Stretch walked away from her and out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Kat lay in bed a few days later unable to sleep. Shopping for clothes hadn't been too bad. It turned out her dad was in a hurry to get it done as well. The pregnancy was hard on him. She couldn't blame him. Kat looked down at sleeping Casper. She couldn't believe she had led him on so long. She had really made him think she loved him. She hadn't meant to break his heart.

Then there was her Dad. He thought he hadn't showed her enough love. She had always known he loved her. How could she make him think that?

And then there was Stretch. She didn't know what to think of that relationship. He had kissed her and it was the most wonderful feeling she had ever had. Did she love him? Did he love her? What was in his past that he was hiding? Why didn't he want Casper to know about his mother?

Kat didn't know what do or think. Her eyes went to the picture of her mother. She needed her mother more than ever.

She pushed back the sheets and climbed out of bed. She walked over to the her balcony and opened the doors. She walked over to the railing and looked out. It was a hot summer's night. She put her hands on railing and squeezed it hard.

The young mother to be looked down. It was a very long way down. If someone where to fall off they would die for sure. Maybe this was the only way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. She had no idea what she thinking as she carefully climbed over the bars.

There was a bit of ledge on the other side to stand on. She held onto the bars behind her as tight as she could. She looked down again and froze. There was no way she was going to jump and there was no way she was going back.

"Casper," she whispered only half hoping he would hear her.

What the hell was she doing?

"Casper," she said a little louder this time.

Casper's eyes slowly opened and he gasp at the sight. Kat was only a few inches from dropping to her death.

"Kat!" He cried racing over to her. "Give me your hand. I'll help you."

"I can't," she whimpered clinging to the bars.

"This won't solve anything," Casper said holding out his hand. "Please."

Kat couldn't even make words as she stared down at the ground. Casper knew he had to get help. He flew out of the bedroom and over to his uncle's room. He dropped on Stretch's bed and began to shake him.

"Wake up!" he cried. "Please."

"What's going on Short sheet?" Stretch said with a yawn.

"Kat is going to kill herself," he said still shaking him. "She's going to jump."

Stretch jumped up once. Stinkie and Fatso were up in a few seconds. The four ghost headed over to Kat's room. Kat was where Casper had left her. Her eyes were closed and she was silently crying. Stretch told everyone to say back and he walked over to Kat.

"Have you lost your mind?" he growled. "What are you doing up there?"

"Leave me alone," she whispered her eyes still closed.

"You don't want to jump," the ghost said. "You would have jumped already. Would you like us to get your father?"

She knew he was right. She didn't want this.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand. "We'll get you back over."

Kat reached her hand over and took his hand. The slightly movement caused the small ledge under her to start to crack. He lifted her in one moment up and over the railing. Being dead meant he could lift about anything.

Once she was safe she clung to him and cried heavily. Fatso, Casper, and Stinkie watched in confusion. They had no idea she had been so troubled.

"I"ll get Dr. Harvey," Casper said and flew from the room.

Stretch sat the crying girl down on the bed and wrapped her in blanket.

"You can never do that again," He said shaking his head. "It wouldn't have solved anything."

He got up from the bed and walked over to Fatso and Stinkie.

"Keep an eye on her," he said walking out of the room.

Two ghost walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kat.

–

Stretch headed for the kitchen. He couldn't believe that dumb girl. He dug through the cabinet looking for a full bottle of Whiskey. He found one in the back. Casey was in the habit of hiding his bottles. He started to pour a shot. He threw the full shot glasses to the floor. It broke into several pieces. He left the mess of spilled Whiskey and broken glass for someone else. He took a full swing from the bottle.

It was one of the few things that actually effected the ghost. He didn't get drunk off his ass but he could feel a little. He took the full bottle and zoomed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Stretch didn't know what do or think as he wondered the grounds of whipstaff. He wondered off to the gazebo in the garden and sat down. He brought the bottle to his mouth but didn't drink.

"_Walk me home Oran."_

"_It's freezing out Tara."_

"_I'll keep you warm."_

He shook his head drinking down a mouth full. He had to get the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't remember that night. H couldn't let himself. Why did Kat have to bring it up the other day? Why did she have to open his heart so much?

"_What about Jonathan?" _

"_He doesn't have to know. He never notices me anyway. He is always messing with his inventions. I doubt he even loves me anymore."_

"_Tara..."_

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the guilt. If he hadn't given in she wouldn't have died like a dog. If he hadn't agreed to take that walk. If he hadn't agreed to stop at...

"Please forgive me Jonathan," he whispered to himself.

"He forgave you long ago," came a female voice.

Stretch looked up and wasn't surprised to see Amelia staring back at him. She had come to him a couple of times since the Harvey's arrival at whipstaff.

"He forgave you," she said sitting down next to him. "Yet, you have not forgiven yourself."

"I can't," he said. "She wouldn't have died that night if I hadn't given in to her."

Amelia said nothing. She reached forward and took the bottle out of his hands. She tossed it off into the bushes.

"You are a good person," she said. "You have a hard time admitting it to yourself and others."

Stretch shook his head remembering that night. He had taken Tara to a church dinner. His brothers had stayed at home. None gave much thought to religion. Tara had propositioned him. He had given in. He didn't know why he had. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was a sin. They had walked towards home and stopped off a neighbors barn. It was late and there was not a soul in sight. They had done the deed right there in the hay pile.

Afterwords they kept walking home. They were jumped by a mugger. Tara had been killed in the scuffle. He had survived. The man dropped his hand gun as he fled the scene when he realized he had committed murder.

He couldn't return home with news of Tara's death. He would have to explain why they were walking home. There was no way he could look his brother in the face. He would tell him the truth if he did and he knew that would kill him. He knew he couldn't live with the guilt of what he had done. He would kill himself right there and end it. He picked up the handgun, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger.

He knew that a later paper hadn't accounted for his suicide. The police had assumed he was also killed in the scuffle.

"You just saved my daughter's life," the angel explained. "And I owe you for that."

Stretch didn't say anything. He just looked down and rubbed his hands together.

"I think you've earned a bit of a pass," she said.

The ghost looked up in a surprise. He knew what she meant but he didn't understand why.

"The same I did for Casper," Amelia said. "But it will be a bit longer for you."

"Why?" he questioned.

"I think you need it," she said. "I think Kat needs it."

"I don't know what you mean," Stretch said. "How long anyway?"

"You'll see what I have planned," she said and opened her hands.

A whiff of powder came out and things went foggy for the ghost.


	15. Chapter 15

Searing pain filled Stretch's head. He had never remembered being in such pain. Of course it had been a long time since he had been able to feel pain. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into the morning sun. It burned his eyes and caused the pain in his head to worsen. He cried out closing his eyes. 

"Casper!" he called trying to get to his feet. "Stinkie. Fatso! Someone."

He stopped calling. He doubted that anyone could hear him. Plus the sound of his own voice was killing his ears.

Damn Amelia. She had brought him back to life but she had given him a hang over. He guessed he earned it. He drunk half that bottle before she showed up. Perhaps she was trying to teach him a lesson. He rolled around a bit trying to ease the pain. He cried out when he rolled off the bench in the gazebo. He landed on the hard wood with a thud. Pain shot up his back.

He was struggling to get his barrings when he heard a familiar voice.

"Come on fellow," Dr. Harvey said helping him to his feet. "Let's get you inside."

He was so grateful that someone had found him. He kept his eyes closed tight as he was helped into the house. He felt himself being led into a room and being laid down on a couch.

"Can you hear me?" the doc said.

"Yes," Stretch squeaked out.

"Can you open your eyes?" he asked.

"Is it dark in here?" the newly living one asked.

There were shuffling noises and then the doctors voicing telling him it was dark. Stretch opened his eyes slowly. The room was a bit blurry but soon the good doc came into view.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oran," he found himself answering.

"Do you need a doctor Oran?" Doc Harvey asked.

"No," he said closing his eyes again. "I'm just really hung over doc."

"What?" he said. "How do you know I'm a doctor."

"It's me," Stretch said. "Stretch."

"How?" Harvey gasp.

"I guess Amelia pulled some strings," he said. "She was pretty grateful for me saying Kat. She just didn't say how long it is going to last."

Stretch suddenly felt sick to his stomach. It wasn't too bad until he had started to speak. He opened his eyes slowly and was looking for somewhere to throw up. Harvey sensed it and slid the trash can over to him.

He stuck his head into the trash can and started to empty his stomach.

"I guess you had a lot to drink last night," James said sitting down at his desk. "Stinkie and Fatso said that you were pretty upset when you stormed off."

Once he was finished and his stomach had calmed he looked up. Kat.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yes," he said. "Thanks to you. I don't believe Casper would have been to talk her down. He was too panicked. She's resting right now. There was no way I was sending her to school today."

He finally felt strong enough to open his eyes and look around the room. Things looked different with his human eyes. With the eyes of a ghost he could see in pitch black like it was day time. It was hard to see. If it wasn't for his slamming headache he would have asked James to turn on the light.

"Stay here," he said. "I'll get you some aspirin and water. You're bound to be dehydrated."

He walked of the room careful not to let any light into the room. Stretch chanced getting up from the couch. His legs felt like jello but he manged to get to the doc's desk. He picked up the small mirror he kept on the desk.

Stretch was shocked by what looked back at him. A youth of his young 20s was staring at him. Those bright violet eyes were unchanged. His hair was an auburn color and went just past his ears. It was wavy and full. His nose was slightly bigger than he remembered it. He poked his nose. He had always hated his nose.

He walked back to the couch and sat back down still holding the mirror. He couldn't believe it. He looked the same he did the night he died. He sat the mirror down and chanced a look at his clothes. He was wearing the same white button up shirt and black vest. A couple of buttons were messed up since he dressed in a hurry the last time he put them on. The thought made him feel like he was going to be sick again.

Dr. Harvey walked in holding two aspirin and a glass of water. He handed them to Stretch. He took the meds and swallowed the water. It felt strange going down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned.

"Yes," he said drinking a little more water. "Just a bit shaky."

The water really seemed to make difference in him pretty quick. His headache started to retreat.

"I need a shower," he said getting to his feet. "I need some different clothes. I'll use the shower in my room."

"I'll see what I can dig up," Harvey said watching Stretch slowly head out of the room. "I haven't told anyone about this. They are all in the kitchen so you should be good."

Stretch drug himself up the bedroom he shared with his two brothers and slipped into the bathroom. He knew that it would be clean and that there would be towels. Casper always insisted on the whole house looking lived in.

He walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothing. He turned on the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He just couldn't believe that he was looking back at himself. A quick search of the room told him there was no soap or shampoo in the room.

Dammit. He hadn't thought of that. Oh well. Water would have to do for the time. If he was going to be alive long he would have to get some.

He stepped into the warm water and gasp at the sensation. It had been so long since he had actually felt warmth. He didn't know how long he stayed in there. After a while he realized he was starving to death. He turned off the shower and climbed out. He was happy to find the doc had left some clothes on the back of the toilet.

He dried off and got dressed. He chuckled when he noticed the doc had left a pair of sunglasses. He slipped them on and ran a comb through his hair. He was still a bit sick to his stomach but he felt better then he had in a long time.

It was time for everyone to see the new him.


	16. Chapter 16

Stretch had plans to go and search out Kat and his family but he had found himself wondering off to the garden. He was unsure how to approach them. He knew it would shock them. He hadn't even excepted that he was alive.

He walked over to the bushes near the gazebo and started digging through them. He was looking to see if there was anything left of the bottle that had gotten thrown there the night before. He found it lodged between two branches. Only a little had split. He picked up the bottle and walked over to the gazebo.

The booze was piss warm as he took a sip. He had no idea why he was drinking it. He was just trying to avoid going in the house. He wanted them to see him. He wanted to enjoy being alive but...but what the heck was he running from?

Perhaps he didn't want to face Kat. She had unknowingly forced him to feel things he never wanted to feel again. She had made him remember things that were dead and buried in the past. He wasn't sure he wanted to face.

The last thing he wanted was to be hung over again but he took another sip. He knew drinking on an empty stomach was a very dumb idea. He would put the bottle away and finish it later. He needed to eat. He put the cap back on the top of the bottle and got to his feet.

–

He slowly headed towards the house. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. He peeked in one of the small windows and found everyone was inside and they seemed to be discussing something serious. No one seemed to be playing. Casper wasn't looking at anyone and didn't seem to want any part of the conversation.

Stretch pushed open the door and walked. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. Everyone had a look of confusion on their face. Dr. Harvey was the only one who didn't look surprised to see some guy just wonder into their kitchen.

"Hi," he said waving to them.

"Who the hell are you?" Fatso asked.

"It's Stretch," he said opening the refrigerator. "Kat's mom gave me a life pass for saving her life last night."

There was a jumble of conversation and questions but he didn't pay attention to most of it. He found some left over chicken. He stuck the bottle of whiskey in the refrigerator to cool down. Then he sat down at the table with his meal.

"How long?" Kat asked.

"Don't know," he answered. "She didn't say."

He suddenly decided he didn't want to talk about this anymore. He didn't want the conversation to take any uncomfortable turns.

"How are you this morning?" Stretch asked.

Kat didn't answer. She bit her lip and turned to look out the window. This saddened everyone in the room. No one wanted to see this young girl suffer.

"We were just talking about that," Dr. Harvey said. "Kat is thinking about giving up the baby."

That surprised him. Kat seemed like she would be the best mother in the world. She was the most caring person he knew. He knew it was her decision and he couldn't make her keep the little one.

"Give it some time Kate," he said smiling at her. "Don't make up your mind yet."

Kat just nodded slowly as she listened to his words. She knew she didn't have to make her mind for a while. She was just scared out of mind. She knew she had disappointed her father and that really hurt her.

He was still eating his food when he felt so sick to his stomach. He groaned pushing away the food. He knew his stomach was still unsteady because of getting drunk the night before. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Got hammered last night huh?" Casper asked in sarcastic voice.

Everyone looked at him a bit surprised. It wasn't Casper to talk to anyone like that. Then again Casper was never impressed when his uncles got drunk.

"Well I just hope you are learning your lesson," he said a kinder tone.

"You gonna eat that?" Fatso asked pointing to the plate of chicken.

Before Stretch could even answer the food was gone from the plate. He rolled his eyes and gave a little laugh.

–

Kat couldn't believe it. Stretch was alive. He was sitting across from her at the kitchen table. She wished he wasn't wearing sunglasses. She wanted to see if he still had the same lovely violet eyes. She bet he did. Those eyes were her favorite thing about him.

Favorite thing? Since when did she have a favorite thing about Stretch? God she really was falling in love with him. She couldn't help but think about the one kiss they had shared. She hadn't told anyone about that. She had the feeling it would make her father and Casper angry.

He looked like he was in pain. He still hadn't lifted his head from his hands. He looked like he was going to hurl right there on the table. That would be a bad mess to clean.

"Maybe you should try some soup," she offered.

He just shook his head. After a few minutes he lifted his head and he seemed to be feeling a bit better. Kat was hoping that he would feel better. She really wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hear what her mother had to say. She wanted to talk about the romantic moment they had shared. She just wanted to do it in private.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "In private."

Everyone looked a little surprised at that.

"I guess," Stretch said getting up from the table.

He had a feeling he knew what she wanted to talk about it and he wasn't looking forward to it. He led her to the library and shut the door behind them. He peeked out to make sure no one was going to listen in on them. He didn't believe that doc would let them but one can't be too sure about those kinds of things.

Stretch pulled the docs chair out from behind the desk and over to the couch. He motioned for Kat to sit down on the couch.

"Well?" he asked after she sat down.

"You know what I want to know," she said. "What did my mother have to say?"

"She knows why I'm ghost," Stretch explained. He would tell as much as he had too but not too much. "She was just trying to tell me I need to forget it and move on."

"Why are you a ghost?" Kat asked. "Do you know your unfinished business?"

He wanted to tell Kat his story but he couldn't. He was afraid she would judge him and he knew if he told her it would get back to Casper. That was his biggest fear. He didn't want Casper to find out. He knew the young ghost would never forgive him. He knew Casper was better off not knowing.

"Let's not go there," he said shaking his head. "She was very grateful to me so she gave me a pass. She loves you a lot."

Kat didn't say as Stretch quickly got to his feet. She knew he was going to try to make a b-line for the door.

"Wait," she said. "There is something else."

Damn it. Stretch knew what she wanted to talk about. The kiss. That damned kiss. She was bound to ask why he had done it. He had no idea why he had done it. He had no idea what he would tell her.

"Stretch," Kat said. "Why did you kiss me that day?"

"You looked like you needed it," he said turning to face her. He was the only thing he could think of. "I don't know why. You just looked so depressed."

He found himself looking at her face. Damn. She was so pretty. She was so innocent. He knew that was what turned him on to her. He knew it was wrong. This girl had just gotten out of a bad relationship. She was pregnant. She didn't need anymore confusion in her life.

He brain decided he wouldn't kiss her. Too bad his brain didn't tell his feet. He walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her. Without a word he took her face gently in his hands and brought his lips to hers.

It was the most amazing thing Kat had ever felt. She moaned slightly leaning into the kiss. His arms slipped around her and he held her so gently. He made her feel as if she was made of glass. He made her feel so valuable and precious.

When he did really pull out of the kiss he didn't remove his arms. This was what Kat needed in her life. She needed a man that hold her and love her.

"Stretch," she whispered leaning her head on his chest. "I think I love you."

"Right back at you," he said kissing the top of her head.


	17. Chapter 17

The days after Stretch's resurrection there was nothing but confusion in the house. No one knew how to feel about it and no one knew what to expect. Stretch was the most confused of all. He had no idea it would be so hard to get used to living again. Things were so different from when he was living. The women, the men, and the kids. It wasn't even like he was looking at the same world.

When he was a ghost he had just accepted things as they were. His brain had not really been taking things in. The only time he really felt the house was to go scaring and usually that way done very quick.

It wasn't even the big things. Looking both ways before he crossed the street was even new to him and he learned quick to remember it. He hadn't really had the bravely to play with the new electric things in the house. There was the washing machine, the dryer, and vacuum just to name a few.

As a ghost he had never paid much attention to those things. Yet, as a human he couldn't stop looking at those things and asking about them He refused to use them and he would not get in the car or a bus. It was just too much for his mind to handle.

Kat and Dr. Harvey had told everyone that he was a friend of their visiting from Ireland and they weren't sure if he would stay. That explained away his sudden appearance and his slightly unusual ways.

Because of the high heating bill for the winter Stretch had insisted on cutting up some fire wood for the wood stove in the basement. He knew the warm months of the summer were the best time to get it done. He knew Dr. Harvey did a little but he really needed some help.

That was were he was as he thought about his life and about a Kat. He brought the ax down on the wood as hard as he could. It had been a long time since he had worked like it and it made him feel good. It got his mind off things for a minute. It was July and the heat and hard work distracted him somewhat.

No matter what he couldn't stop thinking about Kat. She was so amazing and so loving. He loved her so much even though he hadn't really told her. Every time she told him that she loved him he would say something like "me too" "right back at ya" "And I you." Yet, he had not actually said "I love you." He didn't know why. It had just not come out of his mouth.

They had been seeing each other since that faithful night in the library. A little kissing. He would mostly hold her for hours. He refused to have sex with her until her sixteenth birthday. He knew the law and he didn't want to break it. He doubted it would get him into any trouble but he wasn't going to risk it. Of course he wouldn't have to wait long. Her birthday was in August.

He just hoped he would be around then. He had no idea when Amelia would take this wonderful gift from him.

Casper wasn't trilled about their relationship. He really wouldn't talk to Stretch anymore. He didn't hold it against Kat though. The doc didn't seem to know how to feel about it.

"Oran!" Came Kat's voice.

She called him Oran sometimes and sometimes Stretch. Sometimes he didn't respond right away to his Christian name.

"Oran!" she called again.

This time her voice caught his attention. He sat the ax down and brushed the sweat away from his face with his sleeve. He looked for Kat. She was coming out of the house with a glass in her hand. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"You are nuts," she said handing him a glass of water. "It has to a hundred egress out here."

"Well it's got to get done," he said looking at the wood. "I don't want you and the little one to freeze this winter."

Kat still hadn't made up her mind about the baby. She was really starting to show and she knew she would be finding out the sex of the baby soon. Something about having a living Stretch around made her feeling like she could be a good mother. He gave her strength.

She watched him drink the water without stopping and smiled. Everything he did made her happy.

"I'm making lunch," she said when he finished the water. "What would you like?"

"Oh anything," he said giving her glass back. "I'm starving so nothing that will take too long."

Stretch started to go back to cutting when he noticed Kat was still there. She was staring at him as if she wanted to say something. He leaned up against a tree and looked at her with a questioning look.

"What's on your mind?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that..." she sighed looking up at the sky. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

She gave another kiss and then walked back into the house. Stretch shook his head and went back to work.

–

Dr. Harvey didn't know what the make of the scene below him. Out of his bedroom window he could see Stretch and Kat. They looked so happy together but something about it just didn't seem right. He gave a sigh as he watched them kiss. Kat did seem much happier with a living Stretch around. He seemed to bring out the good side of her and she did the same for him. Perhaps they were meant to be together.

"Oh Amelia," he said out loud. "What in the world do you have planned?"

Of course there was no reply from the heavens.

He wished she would let him in on her plans. He would feel a little better about it if he knew. He would have to trust her judgment. It seemed to be working out alright. He stood there at the window for the longest time watching Stretch work.

"Dad!" Kat called. "Stretch! Casper! Come on foods on."

Dr. Harvey picked up his coffee cup and headed downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

A soft meadow of grass lay as far as the eye could see. What was left of a garden took up only a small section of the meadow. A rain had fallen the night before and left a mist on the grass. The morning sun shone so bright that he made the grass sparkle like gold. A small cottage sat at the edge of the meadow. Even though it was early there was signs of life coming from the cottage.

A boy who could be no older than sixteen came out the door. He walked over to the well and retrieved water for breakfast. He walked into the cottage were there was only a hot fire going in the wood stove. He chanced a look around the cottage.

It was very simple. There was a main room that was the small kitchen and a little living room. A large bed was pressed against one wall. It was the bed he shared with his three brothers. There was Oran who was a strong lad for eleven. Next came Logan at age 8. He he always been a heavy eater and even with the blight he hadn't lost much weight. He was a lucky one. Then there was little Aiden. He was only six. He had his thumb jammed his mouth. His mother tried to stop him from doing it when he was little saying that it would ruin his teeth. She hadn't had any luck.

His mother slept in the loft above. His father was no more. He had passed last winter. It had been hard on the family but they were pulling through the best they could.

The boy turned his attention back the stew. It wouldn't be much but it would be something. He wished he had more meat to put it in. Even more potatoes would have been a God send.

"Jonathan," came a small voice.

Jonathan looked up from his cooking to see his youngest brother rubbing his eyes.

"Yes little one?" he asked.

"Is there anything for breakfast?" the child asked.

"Of course," the oldest said nodding the pot. "We haven't run out yet."

"What will we do when it does run out?" Aiden asked walking over to the table dragging his teddy bear.

"Don't speak of such things," he said helping his brother into a chair at the table. "A child should not have to worry about his meals."

Jonathan only put out four bowls when the food was cooked. He doubted that his mother had the strength to get down the stairs. She almost never ate. She claimed she wasn't hungry but all of the children knew why she wouldn't eat. She didn't want to take food out of her their mouths.

He would have to at least try to get her to come down and have a mouth full. He climbed the stairs to the loft and found his mother still asleep. He walked over and knelt down next to the bed. It was then that he noticed a letter from America on the table. It was open and the paper lay next to it. He picked it up and began to read.

**Dear Molly,**

**I'm so sorry to hear of your illness. You really do have your hands full with no husband and four boys. In answer to your inquire I would be more than happy to have the boys come live with me. I am settled in here and I have plenty of resources. I will be good to them. I will reserve seats for the four of them on a liner headed for Boston. I swear to you they will not go hungry on my watch. I'll send the information once the trip is all paid for.**

**May God be with you and your children. **

**Love**

**Uncle**

Jonathan felt his heart breaking. His mother was sick and she hadn't told them? He must wake her. She must have something to eat. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. There was no response from her.

"Mother," he said brushing her hair out of her face.

He let out a gasp. Her eyes were wide up and rolled back her head. His mother was dead and had been dead for many hours. She must have passed during the night. Even though tears burned at his eyes he did not let them fall. There would be a time for grief but he couldn't do it then. He took the blanket and pulled it over her head. He did not want his brothers to see this. They had been through enough hardship.

Yet, he would have to tell them the news. He would have to tell them their mother was dead and they would be leaving for American before long.

He turned to Oran standing at the top of the stairs. He was looking at him with questioning eyes. The oldest boy didn't say anything to him. He simply clutched the letter in his hands as tight as could and shook his head. He didn't want for his brother to say anything before he raced down the stairs.

"Wake up!" someone was shouting. "Stretch wake up!"

Stretch opened his eyes to find himself staring at Stinkie and Fatso. They were both hovering over him in bed.

"What's going on?" he yawned. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You were yelling," Stinkie explained. "And twisting around."

"I think you were having a nightmare," Fatso said.

A nightmare? Stretch shook his head. He barely even remembered what that was. He hadn't had any dreams in such a long time. He never had them when he was ghost. He didn't believe that even ghost dreamed.

"What was it about?" Fatso asked. "It must have been bad to make you act like that."

Stretch thought for a second. He remembered the dream. Erin. Ireland. His home. He remembered his brothers. His mother. She was dead.

"I don't remember," he lied.

His brothers knew that he was lying but decided not to press the issue.

"Go back to sleep," he said pulling the blanket over his head.

Stinkie and Fatso didn't see any point in arguing with him. They both knew that if he didn't want to talk about something he wasn't going to.

Stretch lay there for ages waiting for them to go to sleep. When he heard their heavy snoring he allowed himself to think about his dream. He hadn't thought about his home in such a long time. He hadn't thought about his mother or his father. He wondered what they would think of him now.

He pressed his face to the pillow and settled down to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the past. Just before he slipped off back to sleep a single tear forced its way out of his eye and down his cheek.

–

Kat stood at the stove trying to get breakfast on. She had to get to her summer school classes but she was going to make sure everyone had something good to eat. She gave everyone at the table their pancakes. It was only when she got to Stretch's plate that she realized he wasn't at the table.

"Where is Stretch?" she asked looking at Stinkie and Fatso.

"Oh," Stinkie said putting his food down. "I don't think he'll be down for a while. He was up half the night with nightmares."

That worried Kat. She had never known Stretch to have nightmares. Of course she also knew that if he ever had any he wouldn't have told anyone about them. He was too proud for that.

"Maybe I should go up and see how he is doing," Kat said already headed for the kitchen door.

"Give him his space kitten," her father said looking up from his paper. "You don't need to be late for you classes. I'm sure when you get back the two of you can talk it over."

Kat didn't like the idea. She wanted to be there for Oran when he was upset. But she knew her father was right. She had somewhere to be and Stretch would be there after her classes. And there was the chance he wouldn't want to talk anyway. She grabbed a muffin to eat on the way to school.

"I'll see you later Dad," she said giving her father a kiss. "You too Casper."

Casper smirked at his best friend as she took off through the kitchen door.

–

Stretch didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. He had to split wood and work on cleaning the house. He never did mind dirt and dust when he was dead but it was really starting to make him sneeze now. Perhaps he would take on the vacuum cleaner.

As he got up and walked to the bathroom he couldn't help but think about the dreams he had the night before. He couldn't remember the last time he had thought of home. Of course he had good reasons for it. There were nothing but painful memories.

Of course that wasn't true. Things had been wonderful when he was young. His mother was the best person in the world. She was always there for her children. His father drank too much but he had a good heart.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he headed towards the bathroom. He wasn't going to deal with those thoughts and feelings. His mind and heart couldn't handle it. It had always bothered him that lost his mother young and he had caused the same pain to Casper.

He couldn't look himself in the mirror at the moment. He would shave and take care of his hair later. He dressed quickly and quietly. He had some where that he had to go before he could take care of the daily work and he didn't want his brothers prying into it. He knew that they would only mock him as they had done in the past.

Kat and him had gone to K-mart and got him some rather nice clothes. Stretch felt bad asking her to buy them for him but she had been very happy to get him something nice. He would wear those.

When he was dressed he slipped out the door of his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Casper was starting to feel bad about the way he had acted towards his uncle. It wasn't his uncle's fought that he had fallen in love with Kat. He really couldn't blame him. He wanted to make good with his uncle. He didn't want to hold it against him forever. They were family after all.

He got up from the breakfast table without a word and headed out of the room. His uncles in the room and the doc didn't pay much attention to him. He had been wondering around the house acting very lost since Kat started dating. He had tried not to hold it against Kat. He wanted her to be happy.

He headed up to his Uncle's room. He would say that he was sorry and would make good. He knew his Uncle didn't do it to hurt him.

The young ghost pushed opened the door and was surprised to see his uncle wasn't there. He peeked in the bathroom and found it empty. A search of the room told him that his boots were gone as well. That meant he wasn't in the house.

He walked out of the bedroom and looked up an down the hallway. It wasn't like Stretch to run off without breakfast. He flew back down to the kitchen.

"Stretch is gone," he said coming into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Fatso asked still eating.

"He isn't in his room," Casper explained. "I've never known him to skip breakfast."

"That isn't like him," Stinkie said getting up from the table.

"I hope nothing is wrong," Dr. Harvey said putting his paper down. "I have a patient soon but I'll help you for a while. I'm sure he just needs some time to himself for one reason or another."

The four of them left the kitchen and started to search the house.

–

Stretch wondered through the main street of town. It was very hot out but he still wore his heavy boots and light jacket. He had a strange feeling it would rain and didn't want to get caught in the rain with nothing.

He knew were he was headed. There was small church on the main street. It seemed empty this time or day but he knew it was always open to visitors. At least it had always been in the past. He hoped it still was. He needed to be there more than ever.

He was happy to see there was no service going on and the doors were open. He walked in and sat down in one of the first pews. He sat with his hands folded on the pew in front of him and closed his eyes. He placed his head on top of his hands.

_Jonathan,_ he thought, _Tara. I am lost. I have no idea were to go. I have reached a fork in my life and there is no road sign. I know that am wicked yet I feel so much remorse. I love Kat even though I know it was wrong. She is but a child. What should I do? Please give me guidance. _

"You look lost my son," a voice came.

Stretch looked up to see a priest sitting down on the pew in front of him. He turned so that he was facing Stretch.

"I am very lost," he said.

"What is your name?" the man of the cloth asked.

"Oran," he said.

"Well Oran," the priest said turning his head. "Why don't you tell me your troubles?"

"I am a wicked man," Stretch said closing his eyes again. "I have done things that are unspeakable in church.."

"You believe you are wicked?" the father said. "You believe you are to burn in hell?"

"I don't believe it," Stretch said. "I know it."

"Then you are not doomed for hell," the priest said getting to his feet.

"I do not understand father," he said opening his eyes once again.

"You believe you are wicked," the father said lighting a candle. "You feel great remorse. Those that are truly wicked do not know they are wicked. They believe their ways are true and just. They do not feel remorse. I see great sadness in your eyes."

Stretch didn't speak. He knew the man was right but he had never thought of it that way.

"Perhaps confessing your sin will help lift the weight on your heart," the priest said standing with his back to him.

"I laid with my brother's wife," he said in a shaky voice. "I never even told him. They both died before I had a chance. I now have their son and I am not kind to him. He reminds me of the sin I committed."

"I see," he said. "Have you asked God for forgiveness? Have you prayed to your brother and asked for his forgiveness."

"All the time," he said lowering his head.

"Then I am sure they have forgiven you," The priest said turning to face Stretch again. "Those that are on the other side are often more forgiving then those who are still alive. Letting it destroy you will not change it and I am sure they do not wish for that."

"I suppose father," he said. "I will give it some thought."

The father nodded as Stretch got up from the pew. He headed out of the church and walked towards the small cemetery behind it. He had some business there and then he would head home. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was messed.

–

Kat walked into the house and turned her backpack on the first couch she came to. She was tired and there was no way she was taking it all the way to her room. Casper flew past and he looked like he was in a hurry.

"Casper?" Kat called. "Are you OK?"

"Oh yes," he said with a sigh. "It's Stretch."

"What is it?" she asked in a worried tone. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know," the ghost said. "I can't find him anywhere. We've all been looking all morning. We can't find him. There is no way he is in the house or on the grounds."

"Where could he have gone?" she asked. "Do you think he went into town?"

"I don't know," Casper said really feeling lost. "I wasn't going to go there to look until you got back. I don't really know my way around. I have no idea of where to look."

"Come on," Kat said pulling Casper by the hand. "Turn invisible and let's go look."

"Wait," Casper said. "Maybe he left because of me. Maybe he won't want to see me."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Why would he leave because of you?"

"I haven't been very nice," he said. "I haven't said a word to him for days. I guess I was really holding things against him. I mean...I know I shouldn't have."

"Casper..." Kat started to say but her friend cut her off.

"Please don't make excuses for me," Casper said looking down. "I've been really unfair and I want to say I'm sorry to you and when we find him I'll tell him the same thing."

"Come on then," the girl said and pulled him out the door.

–

Stretch had no idea how long he stayed in the cemetery. He had found the small section that contained his grave. His grave. He was actually looking at his head stone. Next to him were his brothers, Casper, and of course Tara.

He sat on a small bench near by just staring at it. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact he had been buried there over one hundred years.

"Mind if I sit down?" A female voice asked.

Stretch didn't even have to look up. He knew it was Amelia.

"Of course," he said patting the bench next to him.

"I suppose you know why I'm here," she said not looking at him.

"My time is up here," he said. "I've learned to let go and now it is time to go."

"You can come to heaven with me if you wish," Amelia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't," he said. "I'm not afraid to face my family anymore but I still can't go. What about Kat? What about the baby? I can't leave Stinkie and Fatso in charge of Casper."

"I figured you would stay something like that," the angel said with a chuckle. "That is why I've spent a few days putting in a good word with the man up stairs. He stays that you may stay on earth as a man of flesh and bone."

"What?" Stretch asked in a shocked tone. He turned and looking her in the eye.

"Under some conditions," she said raising a finger. "You must have a job. You must leave drinking behind and you must take care of Kat. You will be human. Truly human."

"I can do that," he said. "I will do that."

"Here," she said handing him a paper folder. "I have here any paper work you'll need to start a normal life up again."

"So I'm kind of like a living guardian angel?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "If you fail to hold up your part of the bargain I'll be back to get you."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said holding the folder close to him. "I'll take of Kat."

"Well," she said getting up from the bench. "Goodbye."

Stretch didn't get a chance to get a goodbye out of his mouth. He was distracted by the light drizzle of rain that had begun to fall. When he turned to look for Amelia she was all ready gone. He got to his feet and slowly headed home.


	20. Chapter 20

Stretch ran home. The rain was coming down heavy by the time he got in the door. He couldn't wait to talk to Kat. He couldn't wait to tell her what had happened. The house was strangely quiet. A look at the clock in the living room told him that he had been gone for hours.

"Oh no," he said out loud to no one.

He looked into the kitchen and found no one there. He sat down the folder of paper work. They must have noticed he was gone and went out looking for him.

"Doc!" he called walking back into the hallway. "Stinkie! Fatso! Kat! Casper!"

There was no sign of anyone. Damn. They must be worried to death. He knew he needed to find them but he dipping water all over the floor. He knew he needed to get out of his wet clothes or he would be in his grave.

He walked up to his room. He grabbed an extra pair of clothes and went into the his bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes and turned on the shower. He felt frozen to the bone. He stepped into the hot water and let out a sigh. It felt so wonderful. He was only in the shower a few minutes.

"I don't know where he could have went," he heard Kat's voice. "Maybe he came back."

Stretch turned off the shower and climbed out. He was in such a hurry to talk to Kat. He didn't want her to worry about him and he had wonderful news for the both of them.

"I'm sure he was is alright," Kat whispered just outside his door. She sounded like she was talking to herself. "I just can't-"

Before Stretch had time to grab a towel Kat had yanked the unlocked door open. She gasp and quickly slammed the door shut. Stretch sighed. He knew she was bit shy. They were both trying to take it slow. He didn't want to scare her off. She had yet to see him naked.

Well sorta. She had got a good peek.

He dried off and dressed. He headed back into his bedroom in hope that she would still be there. He kind of wanted to talk to her alone. He was happy to see her sitting on the edge of his bed. She had a slightly blush to her face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I had no idea you were in there. I was just searching the house again."

"It's OK," Stretch said sitting down on the bed next to her. "We are seeing each other and we are going to be for a long time."

"What do you mean?" she asked with wide eyes. "Is Mom going to let you stay for a while?"

"I'm here for life," he said taking her hand in hers. "Amelia gave me a choice. I could have went to heaven with her or stayed with you."

"And you chose me over heaven?" Kat asked tears in her eyes.

"Heaven can wait," he said kissing her head. "Heaven has nothing over you. There are some rules though. I have to get a job and I have to stop drinking."

Kat frowned a bit at the last part. Stretch had always drank heavily as a ghost and he hadn't let up much since he became human.

"Don't worry about me," he said sensing her tension. "Tomorrow is a new day. I'll go out and look for a job first thing."

"Don't think you take a few days to rest," she said.

She knew if she called Oran an alcoholic he would be very angry with her. She didn't even know if the word was around in his time.

"Do you think I'm a drunk?" he asked.

To Kat's surprise it was not angry he spoke with. It was true concern and worry. It saddened her. She didn't know how to answer. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. His eyes looked down.

"Not a drunk," she said carefully picking her words. "You drink a bit too much and I think you might have a hard time quitting."

"I'll be fine," he said pulling her into his arms. "Don't you worry darling. Come now. Let's go tell everyone else the great news."

–

Stretch quickly found employment in a general store in town. It was the busiest time of summer and tourist flooded the small town. The first couple of days weren't too bad but he hid how bad he felt. He didn't realize how badly he leaned on booze until he had to give up. He knew there were places and people that could help him but he wouldn't turn to that unless he had to.

On top of feel sick to his stomach all the time he found his new job surprisingly difficult. He had been a business man in life but whenever something needed reading or writing his brothers would take care of it. Then when he had enough money he had hired someone to do it. He had never really taken the effort to learn to read and write.

The only things he remember attempting to read in the past had been news articles about his death and a couple newspapers. He had always needed his brothers help so he gave up. He didn't want anyone to know about it. He knew his brothers wouldn't tease him but he couldn't bring himself to ask for help. It was a bit embarrassing.

He could hide it from his brothers and Kat but his new boss caught on ever so quick.

One of the first days he was working there he was leaning on the counter going over the items list for the store and was having a bit of trouble with it. He struggled with it for ages and was unwilling to ask for help.

"You look like you're having some trouble," came a friendly voice.

His boss' name was Tom Gran. He was a old friendly man who had been happy to give Stretch a job. He liked his manner. He wasn't rude like most of the teenage help he had to deal with most of the time. He walked over and looked over Stretch's shoulder.

"Oran what's the trouble?" he asked when his employ did not answer him.

"Can't figure out this word," Stretch said pointing to the word on the page.

It killed him to admit it but he knew it wasn't going to figure it out on his own. He felt that the old man wouldn't judge him.

"Shampoo my boy," he said and clicked his tongue. "You know if you need help the high school has a great program for adults. They could help out a lot."

"No thank you," he said turning his attention back to the paper. "I think I'll just learn on my feet."

"Nothing to be ashamed of boy," he said still leaning over him. "I didn't learn to read until I was older."

Stretch was about ready to say something in return when he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He barely got past his boss and to the employees lounge. He fell over the toilet in the bathroom and emptied his stomach.

"Oran!" his boss was on his heels. "What the heck? Are you ill?"

He couldn't say anything as he flushed the toilet. He felt worse then he did when he was hung over. How could going through this hell be good for him?

"Come on boy," Tom said helping him to his feet. "You look like death. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No," he moaned out.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want Kat nor his family to know just how bad his problem was. It seemed his alcoholism had followed in full force from his previous living body.

"I'll call that girlfriend of yours of course," his boss said pulling an arm around his shoulder. "I wouldn't want her to worry about you but you are going. I can't have people dying in my store."

Stretch wanted to argue but he didn't have a chance. The world around him went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Stretch didn't remember anything after he collapsed at his job. His head was spinning even before his opened his eyes.

"Mr. McFadden can you hear me?" came a soft female voice.

"Yes," he said opening his eyes slowly.

The room was fuzzy but slowly coming into focus. A pretty nurse was leaning over his bed and looking at his eyes.

"Nice to see you made it," she said smiling at him. "I almost thought we lost you there a minute."

"What happened?" he asked looking around the room.

He was in a private hospital room and he guessed he had been there a while. A vase of fresh flowers was next to his bed.

"You collapsed," the nurse said looking at his file. "You are lucky your boss bought you in. Very kind man. He wouldn't leave until he was sure you would be tended to properly."

Stretch sighed. He knew he would have to thank the man.

"How long have I been out?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Two days," she said in a calm voice.

Two days? Stretch shook his head. There was no way it could be true.

"Has Kat been by?" he questioned.

"Oh yes," she said smiling at him. "She has been by your side at night. She wanted me to call her as soon as you woke up no matter the time."

That thought warmed his heart. He knew that his Kittykat loved him.

"I'll get the doctor and give her ring," she said and left the room.

Stretch glanced a look at the clock by the bed and found it was four in the afternoon. He didn't know what had happened to him and was very curious to talk to the doctor. He didn't really understand what had happened to him.

He sat up without much effort. He felt very good. He felt better than he had in many days. Perhaps rest was all he needed. He might have been better off if he had listened to Kat. He didn't have much time to think because the doctor walked in.

"I see someone is awake," the doctor said walking over to his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said. "I actually feel really good."

"We didn't have much medical information on you but your girlfriend told us that you are a recovering alcoholic," he said looking down at the file. "How long has it been since you had a drink?"

"Well," he said thinking about it. "I've been here two days so about four days."

"I see," said the doctor writing in the file. "So you quite drinking right before this. Where you receiving any medication from a doctor to aid you in this?"

"No," Stretch said. "I didn't know there were such things."

"I believe your body was over stressed," the doc said. "I'm going to write a couple of prescriptions. One is to help with the withdrawal of the alcohol and the other is an anti-depressant."

"A what?" he asked in confusion. He had no idea what the doctor had just said.

"They are just things that will help you out," he said. "Take them every day. I'll call to set up a fold up appointment. I don't believe you'll have to be on the pills long. They'll help you get on your feet and make sure you can go to work. I'll the script at the desk. I understand a friend of yours is coming. I want to speak with her before I release you. Good day."

Stretch snorted as his doctor's back. What a heartless guy. He hadn't even really explained anything to him. He still didn't even know what an anti-depressant was. Oh well. He would ask Dr. Harvey when he got home.

–

Kat couldn't be happier when she got the call from the hospital. Stretch was awake and he could come home. She couldn't believe it. She had been so worried about him.

When they got to the hospital Dr. Harvey decided that he would talk to the doctor while Kat went in to see Stretch. He thought it was the right thing to do.

Kat opened her head and peeked inside. Stretch was sitting up in his bed and he looked like he was reading a pamphlet of some sort. She knew he wasn't reading because his eyes weren't moving.

"Oran," she said getting his attention.

"Kat," he said setting the pamphlet down on the table next to him. "Come on in darling."

Kat walked in and shut the door behind her. She had wonderful news to share with Stretch. While he was in the hospital she had found out that she was having a girl. She had hoped for a girl. She was really thinking about keeping the baby. It had worked it's way into her heart.

She walked over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you?" she asked brushing his hair out of his face.

"I feel wonderful," he said smiling at her. "The doctor says that I'll be find. He is putting me on some medicine though. He'll says that it'll help me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a rough time?" she asked. "I would have taken you to a doctor."

"You know I am a proud man," he said with a sigh. "It was too much for me to admit."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Neither knew what to say. Kat knew that Stretch was a proud man and she knew her future life with him would have it's difficult parts. That was something she was going to have to except now.

"I have good news," she said smiling at him.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I'm having a girl," she said putting his hand on her belly. "I've also filled request asking Chris to give up his rights to the child at birth."

"A girl," he said. "Do you think he will?"

"I don't know," Kat said kissing him. "I just want him gone and out of my life. I want this child to be yours."

"And I too," he said nibbling at her neck. "I want this one and many more."

She rolled her eyes and laughed at that. She didn't know about that. It would be a very long time before she thought about having more babies but she knew she was young and had plenty of time to think it over.

"I'll go see if Dad needs any help checking you out," she said pulling away from. "You go ahead and get dressed. Then we'll go home. You're boss said that you don't have to come back to work until your ready but I think you'll want to go back tomorrow."

"Of course," Stretch said already throwing the covers off himself. "I know that laying around the house won't make me feel any better. I need to be at work."

Kat knew there was no point in arguing. She simply shook her head and walked out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks were a jumble of feelings and activity for Stretch. He only got to see Kat a few hours each day. He had to be at work at six to open and worked until four. After that he went to the High School for his G.E.D classes. He didn't get home until a little after six.

Of course he didn't tell anyone he was taking the classes. He kept it a secret. He told them he was working long shifts to make a little extra money. He knew no one would make fun of him but his pride couldn't allow him to do it.

When he had come home from the hospital Kat had to force him to take the pills the first couple of days. Well, she didn't really force him. She just looked up at him with those big eyes and asked please. He didn't have much of a choice.

Of course it was really the best idea. He felt a lot better after a couple of days.

On the third Saturday of August Stretch found himself home alone. Kat and her father had gone to the big Maine Mall in Portland. He had got her out of the house so the ghosts in the house could get her party ready. Stinkie, Casper, and Fatso were supposed to be helping him but he couldn't find them. He couldn't imagine where they had gotten off to.

He was standing in the kitchen getting ready to try and bake a cake when there a knock on the front door. He left the cake mix box on the side bar and headed to the front door. When he opened it he was surprised to Chris standing there.

"What do you want?" Stretch snapped.

"Hi," he said giving a weak wave. "You must be Oran. I've heard a little about you."

Stretch wasn't impressed. He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Look," he said handing Stretch a bag. "I know it's Kat's birthday. I want her to have this. I really don't want her to hate me."

"Thank you," the taller of the two said and when to the slam the door.

"Wait," Chris said getting in the way of the door. "I want you to tell her she doesn't have to worry about the baby. I got a letter from her lawyer and I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've decided I'm going to sign custody away."

This surprised Stretch. He had expected him to put up a full fledged fight. The boy handed him an envelope.

"There is the paper work from the lawyer," he said. "I really do love Kat but I know she doesn't love me anymore. I don't want to put through anymore pain. Just take care of her. Take of my...well...your baby..."

The boy looked like he wanted to say more but he turned and raced away from him the house. Stretch sighed shutting the door. He kind of felt bad for the boy. He seemed to have a good heart deep down. He looked at the folder of paper work and the present that Chris had brought.

What this meant was slowly starting to sink into his head. He could sign the birth record. This was going to be his kid.

He walked back to the kitchen and was grateful to see Casper was in the kitchen working on the cake. He sat the present and folder down on the kitchen table.

"Who was that?" Casper questioned.

Stretch explained that it was Chris and what he had said. The young ghost looked shocked but happy.

"That will make Kat happy," he said turning his attention back to the cake. "Why don't you go get the good table cloth and run it through the washing machine. I'm sure it is dusty."

The washing machine. Uh. He really hated that piece of machinery. Every time he used it he seemed to do something wrong. But for Kat he was willing to try again.

He collected the table cloth from the cabinet in the kitchen and headed to the laundry room. He sat the table cloth down on the counter and retrieved the liquid soap. He didn't bother to look at the back. He just saw that is liquid soap.

He poured some soap into the machine and threw the table cloth in. He set it to regular and turned it on. He knew the words 'delicate' and 'perm-press' were there but he wasn't one hundred percent sure what they meant.

Stretch had a special surprise for Kat. He promised her that on her sixteenth birthday he would finally take her to bed. He was going to fix up one of the nice bedrooms for them. It wanted to make it as romantic as possible.

He grabbed up some extra blankets from the closet in there and headed up to the bedroom he picked out. It was a large bedroom off on a hallway almost by it's self. It was perfect. He carried the blankets into the room and started making the bed.

The air in the room was a bit stiff. He walked over and opened one of the windows. A lovely blue sky was above but he could feel rain in his bones. He walked away from the window. He dropped down on the bed. He couldn't believe the change his life had taken. He really loved Kat and he would happily spend the rest of his life with her.

"Uncle!" came Casper's panicked voice. "Stretch!"

The caused Stretch to jump to his feet and run down the stairs towards Casper's voice. To his surprise the young ghost was in the laundry room. The place looked like a winter play land. Large bubbles were flowing out of the machine and onto the floor.

"How much soap did you put in?" he asked turning off the machine.

"I don't know," Stretch said frowning. "I only put a little in."

Casper frowned looking at the mess.

"Well," he said shaking his head. "I don't know what went wrong. Dr. Harvey called. Kat isn't feeling well. They are on their way back. The cake will done but I don't know about this mess. Do what you can with it."

With that Casper was gone. Stretch sighed getting the mop and bucket. He knew it would take forever to do it. He had no idea what he had done wrong. He tried to mop it up but he just seemed to get worse. He wrung out the mop over and over. He got some of it up with some towels before trying again with the mop.

"I'm home!" Came Kat's voice.

He could hear talking and finally he heard his brother's voices. He wondered where the hell they had been.

"Wow," he heard Kat say.

He turned to see her standing in the doorway. He couldn't help feel embarrassed. He had seen so many things and done so many things but he couldn't work a simple washing machine.

"What happened?" she asked wadding through the bubbles.

"I don't know," Stretch said pouring another load of water down the sink. "I put the stuff in and turned it on. I don't know what happened."

Kat picked up the bottle of soap that Stretch had used and looked at the bottle. She smiled and started to laugh. Stretch turned and looked at her in surprise.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"This says Dish washing liquid soap," Kat explained showing him the bottle. "See. This is Dawn."

"Well what the hell was it doing in here?" Stretch asked with an annoyed voice.

Kat didn't answer him. She was still busy laughing. Under normal circumstances it would have been funny. Stretch didn't think it was funny though. He had made the mistake because he hadn't be able to read the words 'Dish washing'. It made feel terribly stupid.

His face feel and he turned so that he wasn't facing Kat. She quickly stopped laughing when she saw she had hurt his feelings.

"Oran," she said walking over to him. "It was an honest mistake. You were probably in a hurry and just didn't see it. It's nothing to get upset about."

Her boyfriend didn't say anything. It hurt Kat. She never wanted to upset him. She tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Stretch," she said in a begging voice. "Please don't push me away. Tell me what's wrong."

"I couldn't read it," Stretch admitted. "I could only read the last part."

"Oh," Kat said. "Well, that's OK. I just didn't know. That's nothing to be ashamed off."

When he still didn't answer her she picked up some of the bubbles and placed them on his head. This got a little smile out of her man. She took another ball of it in her hands as if it were a snowball and tossed it at his back.

Stretch decided to put his mood aside and have some fun. He tossed tossing soap balls right back at her. Within minutes two of them were laughing and soaking wet. The two of them were on the floor rolling away in the bubbles. He pinned her and looked deep into those eyes.

"I love you," he said kissing her.

Kat moaned she opened her mouth for the kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. After a moment they remembered they will soaking wet and in a place were they could be walked in on.

"Later," he said touching her face. "I have wonderful news Kat."

"What is it?" she asked still under him.

"Chris came by," Stretch explained. "He is going to sign his rights to the baby away. He left some paperwork."

Kat didn't say anything. She just looked up him with wide eyes. It took him a minute to realize she was crying. He looked at her confusion as he got up from his place on top of her. He helped her to her feet and held her close.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm happy," she said trying to stop the tears. "I'm just really happy."

"I know we talked about me sign the birth records and I hope I still can," he said. "I hope you still want me to."

"Of course," she said smiling at him. "Come on now. Let's go get changed. I bet they are wondering where we are."

Kat leaned on Stretch as they walked out of the laundry room.


	23. Chapter 23

Kat's party had been a pretty good success. Casper had made a really good cake. Of course everyone had to fight for a piece with Fatso around. His brothers had disappeared because of they were getting her present. They had got her an old version of the story 'The Inferno'. She had received some nice books and a couple of movies from her father. The present from Chris was a stuffed bear and a gift card to K-mart.

After the party everyone started to go their own ways. Stretch was standing at the sink washing dishes when Kat put her arms around his neck.

"I told my dad that I wanted to be alone with you tonight," she whispered in his ear. "Did you have anything in mind for the two of us to do tonight?"

Stretch smirked placing the dish he was washing back in the sink.

"I have a little room set up for us already," he whispered to her.

He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. He led her up to the bedroom had picked out. She smiled when she saw the bed was already made. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She seemed almost shy now that he had her in the bedroom. He sat down next to her and touched her hand.

"If you aren't ready I'll understand," he said smiling at her.

"I want to," she said blushing slightly. "I'm just a little nervous."

"I won't lie," Stretch said. "I am too. It has been a long time for me."

He brought his mouth to her neck and began to kiss her. While she was distracted with the kiss he started unbuttoning the shirt she wore. She had such lovely breast. He threw the shirt to floor and took her breast in his hands. They were really starting to grow.

He pulled away from her long enough to shed the shirt he was wearing. He took his time taking off his pants as Kat watched. She was a little nervous about finding out how big he was. Chris hadn't be very big and she nervous...oh my.

He was bigger than Chris.

Stretch could sense she was nervous. He hadn't thought to warn her of his larger than average appendage.

"Oh," he said chuckling. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle. I promise that I'll stop if you ask me."

He slowly slid her pants off. The two of them crawled under the blankets. She slipped her legs around him as he slipped inside of her. It was a tight fit and Stretch knew it wouldn't be long before he felt the little death.

"Are you OK?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Yes," she said holding on to him for dear life. "It just hurts a little but I'll be alright."

Stretch hated to hear her say that. He tried to be gentle as he took her. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any pain. It was very hard to hold back. Slowly he felt Kat relax and start to move with him. He knew he wasn't going to last long but he was going to wait until she had her moment before he had his. He was so grateful when she finally called out his name. He spent himself and collapsed on top of her.

"That was amazing," she whispered as he rolled off of her.

"You are the best love," he said kissing her on head.

"Yea right," she said with a chuckle. "I bet you've said that to every girl you've ever had."

The statement caught Stretch by surprise. He rolled onto his side and looked at her.

"Do you think I had a lot of women?" he questioned.

"Well," she said blushing slightly. "You are good looking guy and well..."

"Counting you I've had three women in my life time," he said.

He could tell this information surprised Kat.

"I'm sorry," she said looking embarrassed. "You just always came off a play boy."

"A what?" he asked giving a small laugh.

"I just thought a romancer like you had a lot of women," she explained. "You are hard to turn down."

That made Stretch smile. He hadn't been very proper with the girls when he was alive. There were plenty of wanton women who wanted him but he didn't want anything to do with them. He had courted a very nice girl for about six months and slept with her. They were engaged to be married. Then her parents had found out he was Irish and the wedding was called off.

"I was even engaged once. Her name was Emily." he explained. "But her parents didn't like me."

"Well Emily and me," she said kissing him. "That takes care of two. She must have been a special girl. What about the third? What was she like?"

"Oh," Stretch frowned and turned his head away.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked running a hand through his hair.

"Well I suppose it'll come out sooner or later," he said with sigh. "I've already told someone so I might as well tell you."

Kat could tell he was going to her something serious. He wasn't looking her in the eye. She didn't say anything. She knew better than to press him.

"I slept with Tara the night I died," he confessed. "It was only once and it was mistake."

Tara? Kat didn't know the name at first. It took her a moment of thinking to remember the news article Casper had shown her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't know why," he said. "She was so depressed. She didn't think her husband loved her anymore. I didn't know what to do. So I did it. Then on the way home we were robbed. She got killed but I was alive. I knew I couldn't live with the guilt of what I had done. The thief dropped his gun and ran when he saw he had killed Tara. I saw my chance and put myself out of my misery. It's why I stayed behind. I've put behind me though. I know it was wrong but Amelia says that I've been forgiven for it."

Kat didn't know how to feel about the information. She knew there was no way Casper knew. She could tell her silence was upsetting Stretch.

"It's in the past," she said kissing him. "I won't tell Casper. I know it would really hurt him. I'm not happy about that bit of information but I won't hold it against you."

That made Stretch feel like he was in heaven. He had been so afraid that Kat would leave him once she found out. He thought it would disgust her.

"How can I throw stones?" Kat asked. "I'm carrying another man's baby and you are going to take care of it. You are the best man in the world."

He stuck his head in her neck. She was such a good woman. He didn't deserve her.

"Let's go to sleep," Kat said yawning. "I don't think I can keep my eyes open and we have church in the morning."

Stretch knew she was right. He insisted on going to church himself and Kat was kind enough to join him. After all they both knew there was a God and they both had a lot to thank him for. He turned off the beside table and curled up against her. It wasn't long before they were asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The months flew by like nothing. Stretch had finally finished his G.E.D classes by the beginning of December. He was working hard to make sure the baby would have everything it needed. Kat's stomach was growing and they knew the baby would come any day.

Stretch didn't allow the soon to be mother to do very much. She wasn't even allowed to stand at the sink and do dishes. He didn't want to see her on her feet. He feared stress would hurt her or the baby. She had already been forced out of school. Her doctor wanted her to take the whole month of December off. She would return to school after Christmas break.

Most of the time she found herself sitting in the nursery watching the snow fall outside the window in the room. There was a bad storm brewing. Stretch insisted that the baby would come in the next few days. He said that children were often born during storms.

She hoped he was right. She was already overdo two days. The doctors said they would give it a week before they induced labor.

"It is terrible out there," she heard Stretch said as he walked into the room. "Here. I battled by way to the store to get you some candy."

He didn't have a driver's license but he knew how to drive well enough to get to the small local store and back.

"Oran," she said shaking her head. "You didn't have to do that. It's dangerous out there."

"I'd do anything for you," he said handing her the chocolate bar.

Kat smiled as she opened the candy bar. Stretch pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"What are we going to name the baby?" he asked. "We haven't given it much thought."

"I don't know," Kat said eating the candy. "We know it's a girl so that helps out a lot."

"How about we name her after your mother?" Stretch offered. "She had such a pretty name."

"I don't know," Kat said clicking her tongue. "I want her to have an original name. I want to be something you don't hear a lot without it being too weird."

They were both in deep thought when Kat let out a little gasp. Stretch smiled thinking that the baby must be kicking.

"Oran," she whimpered dropping the candy bar to the floor.

The whimpering caught his attention. He turned his head to look at her and to his horror found she was in pain.

"Kat?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I think it's time Stretch," she said placing a hand on her stomach. "Go get my bag and dad! Ah!"

Stretch quickly got to his feet and raced to the bedroom he and Kat shared. He grabbed the over night bag at the foot of the bed. He knew the rest of the house hold had already turned in for the night. He raced to Dr. Harvey's door and started banging on it.

"Doc!" He yelled. "Come on! Get up!"

It was only a moment before Dr. Harvey opened the door. He looked he had already gone to bed. He was wearing his pjs and his glasses were on crocked.

"She is in labor," he explained. "I'm going to get her to the car. You get dressed."

Dr. Harvey didn't need to hear another word. Stretch wasn't even sure if he shut the door or not as he ran downstairs and headed to the car. The snow was coming down harder than ever. He knew it would take them a long time to get to the hospital in the weather. He opened the trunk and threw in her bag. He started the car and ran back into the house.

Casper and his brothers were standing out side the nursery. They looked on with curious eyes but knew better than to say anything. They could see Stretch was on a mission.

He picked Kat up with little effort and grabbed the blanket she had been covered up with. He carried her out to the car and laid her out in the backseat. He covered her up with the blanket.

"Is my dad coming?" she gasp as he closed the car door.

"Of course," he said holding her hands. "Everything is going to be OK."

Dr. Harvey come out of the house a moment later a jumped into the driver's seat and started the long drive to the hospital.

–

By the time they reached the hospital Stretch's nerves were a mess. He was almost ready to see the baby born right in the back seat of the car.

The three of the headed up to the maternity ward. Dr. Harvey was sent off to the waiting area and Stretch and Kat were taken into one of the birthing rooms.

"Are you the father?" a nurse was asking Stretch.

"The father gave up his right," he explained. "I'm the father. I'm signing the birth records. I left some paper work here about it last week."

I nurse was helping Kat into the bed and was setting her up on an I.V. Kat was screaming for pain killers. Stretch was quickly at the side.

"Oran!" she cried.

"I"m here," he said taking her hand.

The nurse was giving her something through her I.V. Within moments Kat relaxed.

"The doctor will be right in," she said patting Kat's free hand. "The baby is coming soon."

"Oran," she whispered as the nurse left. "I've thought of a name for the baby."

"Oh Kat," he said kissing her head. "What is it?"

"Erin," she said closing her eyes. "It just came to me. Erin."

"I love it," he said. "Erin Breana McFadden."

Neither spoke a word as they waited for the doctor to come. Neither really knew what to say. Childbirth was always a dangerous time and Stretch was scared for her. She was so young and so small.

"Alright,." the doctor said as he walked into the room. "Everything looks very good so far. How are you two doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Kat gasp out.

"You are doing great," he said. "I think this will be over soon."

His hands went under the sheets and nodded.

"Oh yes this baby is ready," the doctor. "When I tell you I want you to push but only when I say so."

Kat nodded. The drugs were already starting to wear off and she could feel tears in her eyes. She didn't want Stretch to see.

"Now," the doctor said.

Kat pushed as hard as she could and let out a scream as she did so. This went on for some time before a beautiful little baby girl came into the world.

"There we are," the doctor said handing the baby to a nurse. "She is amazing."

Once the nurse in the room cleaned the baby up she wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Kat. She was the most amazing thing Stretch had seen. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was perfect and she had a cute little button nose.

Kat insisted on at least trying to breast feed the little one. She had bought a pump so that she could milk herself and have food for the child while she was in school.

With a little help from the nurse she got the new born to latch onto her breast.

Even though Stretch had not helped Kat conceive the little one he knew at once he was meant to be her daddy.

"My little girl," he said.

He wanted to touch her but was afraid. It was a long time since he had even seen a new born baby.

"You can touch her honey," she said smiling at him.

He touched her tiny head ever so gently. He smiled at Kat and nuzzled his head against hers. He knew that his life was finally perfect and no one was ever going to take it from him.

FIN

NOTE : I WILL BE STARTING A STORY ABOUT THEM RAISING THE NEW BABY RIGHT AWAY.


End file.
